A Lesson in Charades
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Don’t Forget SEQUEL. Bella is finally marrying Edward, until she is kidnapped before she makes it to the Altar by 4 vampires that take an interest in her. When Alice can’t SEE them, how will they save Bella in time before she is betrothed to another? AV
1. Here Comes Bella!

Disclaimer: (sorry no time to write something funny) I don't own Twilight! I only own Mitchell, Shane, and Bonnie.

A Lesson in Charades

**FULL SUMMARY**

Sequel to Don't Forget. Bella is finally marrying Edward….until she is kidnapped before she makes it to the Alter, by 4 malicious vampires, led by a sick minded, power hungry vampire who not only is attracted to Bella, but needs her power to lead a war, not only against humans, but also the Volturi. When Alice can't SEE them, how will they save Bella in time before she is forcefully betrothed to another and involved in a deadly plot? ALL VAMPIRE.

Chapter 1: Here Comes Bella!

"Hair spray?!" Alice demanded, sticking out her hand.

"Hair spray." Rosalie said, putting it in her hand.

"Teasing comb?!"

"Teasing comb."

"Hair pin?!"

"Hair pin."

They smiled in satisfactory as they stepped back to examine their work. "Rose, I think she is giving you a run for your money."

"For once, Alice, I have to agree." Rosalie said, and mine and Alice's eyes practically popped out their sockets and our mouths hit the floor as we stared at her.

"What? You look HOT!" she said, and we burst into giggles. Alice spun my chair around so I was facing the mirror, and I gasped. My hair was piled on the top of my head in millions of curls, and a comb was stuck in it, looking like a tiara. My make-up was light, accenting my chocolate brown eyes. As I stared at myself in the mirror, my nerves started to take over, and I started hyperventilating....even though I didn't need the air.

In less than an hour I was to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Bella, calm down. Do I need to bring Jasper back up here?" Alice said, raising her eyebrows. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. Bonnie walked in the room, and squealed as she saw me. She gave me a lose hug, being sure not to mess with the flowing white dress.

The dress I was wearing was simpler, yet gorgeous. Thankfully, Alice spared me from the ruffles. The dress tightened around my waist, and flowed out over the lifter.(A/N: idk what that thing is called that makes the dress poof out at the bottom.) There were two almost-off-the-shoulder triangle sleeves of lace. An a-ray of sparkles accented the dress from the top and down the side. I had a huge Diamond necklace on—which I complained greatly about—and a diamond bracelet along with the shining diamond ring that was Edward's mother's. (A/N: complete outfit on profile)

"Bella, it's time." Esme said as she walked into the large bathroom. I took in a shaky deep breath as we descended the staircase and walked towards the backdoors of the house.

The wedding was being held outside, behind the Cullen mansion. No humans were present, only our vampire friends. I stood on the other side of the huge glass doors, and Rosalie was seated at the piano—which was moved outside. Mitchell walked up to me, slightly smiling. Edward and him were still on negative terms, and even though he wanted to seem mad about this, I could tell that he was happy for me, he was just doing a crappy job of trying to hide it. I almost laughed out loud at the memory of when Edward proposed to me....

-FLASHBACK-

Edward and I were lying on the couch in the living room. We were talking about when we first met, and what our thoughts and feelings were. Everyone was off doing something or other in the house, when suddenly Edward sat up and got a serious look on his face. It was a huge change from when we were just joking about Mike Newton.

"Bella, you are the love of my existence, and I cannot imagine a single day without you." I noticed that everyone in the house had stopped what they were doing, and went completely silent. Not a sound was heard through the house except for Edward and I. "When you were gone, I couldn't handle the pain. I am so sorry for what I did to you, but I want to not only make it up to you, but do something I should have done a long time ago…." He said, his golden eyes smoldering mine, and curiosity burned through my veins. He reached into his pocket, and my breathing hitched in my throat as he produced a small, velvet box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I think I died….and possibly gone to heaven. There was a loud crashing noise, and the whole house shook. Dust and plaster flew everywhere as Mitchell's car ran a hole through the side of the house. "WHAT!?!" Mitchell yelled in shock. He got out of the car and was in front of me in a second. "YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Says who? You're not my father!" I said in a calm voice.  
"Oh yes I am!" he said, and then realized what he said, "I mean, I don't care. You're not marrying him." Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." He said. Haha, sucker. I turned to Edward.

"I would love to." I said, grinning as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up and kissed me. The entire house broke out into cheers, except for Esme who was ranting furiously about her house.

-END FLASHBACK-

Mitchell looped his arm around mine, since he was walking me down the aisle.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked, eyeing my reaction, sensing my nerves. He was the one person, besides Edward, that knew me best. I took in a deep breath to steady my nerves and show him without actually using my voice. He chuckled. Music started playing, and Bonnie skipped down the aisle, throwing flowers from a large basket. Soon after, Alice, as my Maid of Honor, followed, skipping gracefully down the aisle.

The music changed, and Wagner's March started to play. I gripped Mitchell's arm tighter as he led me out of the doors of the house and down the aisle. I briefly caught sight of all of our guests; I saw Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Kate, Garrett, and Eleazar from Denali; Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna from the Amazon coven; Benjamin, Amun, and Kebi from the Egyptian coven; and Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam from the Irish coven, as well with my own family.

My eyes led up the aisle, and locked on Edward's. As soon as I saw him, all of my nerves washed away and were replaced with anticipation. He held so much pride, happiness, and I can even spot a little bit of smugness. This beautiful man was mine. He loved me, and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot as I walked down the long aisle, walking to my love. Jasper stood next to him, being his best man. I mentally rolled my eyes at the flashback of the day he was choosing....

-FLASHBACK-

Edward and I were casually lying on the couch in our room, just enjoying each other's presence, when Emmett burst into the room. "Hey, Eddie-boy!" he said, grinning like an idiot. Edward was sitting on the couch, while I laid across it with my head in his lap, and my eyes closed. I snickered as Edward growled as his nickname Emmett gave him.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie!"

"Yea fine whatever....so, who's going to be your best man, my brother?" Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Carlisle." Edward said, and Jasper appeared at the door next to Emmett.

"WHAT!?!" they both yelled at the same time. "What the hell, man!?" Jasper said.

"Got a problem with that, take it up with Carlisle." Edward said, stroking my hair. Jasper and Emmett exchanged a look, before they dashed out the door. Jasper pushed Emmett into the banister on his way to get ahead of him, but Emmett quickly composed himself and pushed Jasper over the side of the stairs, and he flipped over the railing and landed on the ground on his back, making a huge hole in the floor.

"BOYS!!!" Esme screamed, furious. I laughed as I followed them downstairs to see what was going to happen. They ran up to Carlisle, and both started talking at once.

"WHY DO YOU GET TO BE THE BEST MAN!?!"

"LET ME BE IT!"

"NO ME!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"EDWARD LIKES ME BETTER!"

"YEA RIGHT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"I'VE KNOWN HIM LONGER!"

"I DON'T DESTROY ANY OF HIS THINGS!"

"I DON'T PLAY WITH HIS EMOTIONS!"

"I DON'T HAVE SEX IN HIS VOLVO!!" Jasper yelled, and then everything went quiet.

"Shit...." Emmett mumbled.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!" Edward screamed from upstairs. He was downstairs and in Emmett's face in less than a second, and all hell broke loose. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all screaming at each other, and Carlisle was standing there with an exasperated expression on his face. Shane walked in, stood next to me for a moment, and then quickly left.

"You know what? That's okay. I quite." Carlisle said, walking out of the room. Everyone was silent, until Jasper and Emmett started shouting at each other again. I sighed.

"You know what Emmett, that's okay. Because we had sex on the hood of your Jeep." I said, Emmett's jaw dropped, and everything went quiet, until Jasper and Edward roared with laughter.

"THAT'S where that huge dent came from! I THOUGHT SOMEONE DROPPED A BOULDER ON IT!!" he yelled. It was true, there was a humungous dent in the hood of his Jeep now, near 3 feet wide.

"Jasper, you're the best man." I said. Jasper cheered, and Emmett opened his mouth, about to object, when I sent him a glare saying 'object-and-I-kill-you', and he shut his mouth.

"I wanna marry you guys, then!" Emmett said, and I was about to say "HELL NO!" when Edward beat me to it.

"Fine." He said, and now it was my turn for my jaw to hit the floor. Emmett....marrying us? No good can come of this.

-END FLASHBACK-

So that was the reason Emmett was standing at the Altar, grinning like a maniac, no doubt preparing to embarrass us. I was nearing the Altar, when Alice let out a gasp. The music stopped, and I came to an abrupt halt as everyone stared at Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was shaking, with Jasper worriedly at her side. I glanced over at Edward, and he was staring off into the distance with wide eyes. Alice came out of the vision with a look of horror.

"Alice?" I asked, and she glanced at me. "I-I saw....I don't know....how I could have missed this!" she said.

"4 vampires are closing in." Edward said, walking down the aisle and taking me by the waist. "Then our future disappeared."

**A/N: yea, so I got the BEST idea for this story…and I couldn't wait. You know me! You'll learn later about the name of the story.**

**REVIEW! And I shall update faster….**


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Pop Tarts.  
Twin: Toaster Stroodles.  
Me: Pop Tarts.  
Twin: Toaster Stroodles.  
Me: POP TARTS!!  
Twin: ………….**

**......**

**.........Toaster Stroodles.  
Me: GAWD DAMNIT I SAID POP TARTSSSS!!!!!  
Edward: so, which one am I suppose to give you guys?!  
Twin: Toaster Stroodles.  
Edward: *sets down Toaster Stroodles and turns away with Pop Tarts*  
Me: *holds up flame thrower* PUT DOWN THE POP TARTS, OR THE SPARKLY VAMPIRE GETS IT!!**

**Motto: I don't own Twilight, and if I did, Edward wouldn't have stolen my Pop Tarts.**

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

Everyone erupted into hisses, growls, and talking. Edward whispered in my ear, "Don't speak, just stand behind me."

Moments later, I smelt them, and fought the urge to hiss.

They smelt different than other vampires, more of a smoky, ashy smell. The sky immediately became darker, and an eerie, chilly feeling filled the air, making me sick. We heard them before we saw them.

"Well, well, well….what do we have here?" a man's sly voice said from somewhere in the woods in front of us.

"A _party?_" a female's sickly sweet voice said from across the clearing, behind the Altar. We spun around to face the Altar, but she was not visible. A man's laughter echoed from our right. Something from our left caught my eye, and I turned to look at the chairs next to where Edward and I were standing, where a huge black, cloud of fog appeared, swirling around one of the chairs.

"Sorry to crash the party, fellas...." said a voice from that direction, and then out of the dark cloud, formed a man, sitting in the chair with his legs up. "We're here on....official business." He said. His voice was smooth and smug, and he was smirking. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and pale skin, usual for a vampire. But his eyes....his eyes were an unusual black, even for a vampire. Even though he was white-skinned, his whole appearance screamed "dark", the way he held himself. Edward was glaring, and growling furiously while the other vampires appeared, laughing.

The female was extraordinarily beautiful. She had a nose ring, and hot pink hair, that was teased at the top, and got smaller as it trailed down to her waist, looking like a mullet. She had a huge bow in her hair, and she wore skinny jeans and a band T-shirt. Her eyes were a startling shade of red.

The boy that was opposite end from her, where I had entered the aisle, was similar to Shane in style. He had dark brown messy hair the covered one of his eyes, and he also wore skinny jeans, a band T-shirt, and a belt.

The last man to our right, had tanish skin, and black spiky hair. He had a lot of build, similar to Emmett. He had high cheek bones and a fine jaw line. (ALL PICTURES ON PROFILE OF THEM!)

"Ahh, messy bronze hair, gorgeous girl at your side, you must be Edward Cullen." The one sitting in the chair said. He stood up and walked around us in a circle. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and black shirt, and black jeans. "Interesting....." He muttered. "Tell me, Bella, what is your power?" he said and Edward's grip on my waist tightened, I said nothing. "We can do this the easy way, or the painful. Take your pick." He said, glancing at Edward. Fear dwelled through me as I silently obeyed. I felt the cold sensation of paint dripping down my body as I transformed into Rosalie, and then went completely invisible. I transformed back into myself as he stared at me with a huge grin.

"Tell me, Bella, why are my powers not working on you?" he said.

"Powers having to do with the mind don't work on me." I said. He chuckled humorlessly.

"Interesting. Powerful, and amazingly beautiful...." he mused, and I hissed at him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And feisty. Tell me, Edward, where did you find one like her?" the man said.

"Leave. Now." Edward growled in a menacing tone.

"I think not. Tell me, mind reader, can you read my mind?" he said, smirking. Edward was quiet. "Didn't think so. You see, darkness is not seeing, not seeing is not knowing, and not knowing is not hitting the right target." He looked around the gathering of vampires. "Ahh, Carlisle, so good to see you again. I hope all is well." He smirked.

"Damon." Carlisle said in a deathly tone. I flinched at the coldness of his voice. So, this man's name was Damon? Damon turned back to look at me.

"Bella, come here." he said, and everyone erupted into growls.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Edward hissed. Damon laughed.

"She is."

"Over my dead body." Edward hissed. Damon laughed, sending chills down my spine.

"Well, let the games begin."

Everything happened so fast. The girl came to the front, and everybody's gaze followed her. That's when I really saw her. Her eyes had a trance like state about them as they pierced their way through my heart. It had no affect on me, but I could sense the danger of her. Edward had relaxed at my side, and I glanced up to look at him. His eyes were glossy looking as he stared off into space, and a slight smile was planted on his face. I looked around to everyone else in the clearing, and they all had the same expression on their face.

All but me.

"Bella, come. Your friends are of no help to you, they are in a trance." Damon said, approaching me. I felt the cold paint sensation again as I turned completely invisible, and ran. I ran out of Edward's arms and towards the forest, only to be tackled to the ground. I looked up and saw the tan man holding me down, and his eyes were distant as he stared at me. I squirmed against him as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, walking back towards Damon and the other two vampires. I returned to my original form as they headed towards the garage. The garage opened, magically, and they walked in and looked at the cars.

"Jimmy, which one is fastest?" Damon asked the boy with the dark brown hair. Jimmy closed his eyes, and a moment later he reopened them.

"The Lamborghini. It has upgrades." He said, sliding over the hood of my car and jumping in the driver's seat.

"Hey! That's my car!!" I screamed as the tan man threw me in the backseat, so I was sitting between him and the girl. They held my arms and legs secure. Jimmy put his hand on the dash of my car, and it started automatically, without any keys. He spun the car in a circle and sped out of the garage.

"What _are_ you!?" I said as I stared at them all.

"You're worst nightmare....." The female said, "And new family."

I stared out the back of the windshield as we sped away from the house, leaving my family behind.

**Edward's POV:**

I stood, prepared to defend Bella, when the female stepped in front. I looked her in the eyes, and wished I hadn't. Her eyes sent a piercing gaze through my mind, as if it were searching for something. Then my mind opened before my eyes. Millions of memories flooded through my mind, all of Bella and I. When I first met her, saving her from the van, realizing that I loved her that first night, the meadow, the ballet studio, everything. I was enveloped in the memories as they flashed before my eyes, literally, like a movie. It looked exactly like a movie. I couldn't feel or hear anything outside of the memories that were flashing before my eyes. After a while, the memories started to die down, and I slowly regained coherency. But then the thoughts hit me—Bella. She was gone.

That monster had taken her! Fury boiled in every aspect of my being, and venom flowed in my mouth, and I felt the need to sink my venom-coated teeth into something, and rip it apart. My body was no longer numb, and I looked around to find everyone else was obtaining their composure, and then horrified looks of fury and sadness praised their faces as they looked around, but found no Bella. "No! NO!" I yelled, throwing furniture and chairs around. Mitchell looked about ready to kill something. Alice was staring off into space, but all that came up in her visions was blackness. "Inside." Carlisle said to everyone. Everyone in the clearing quickly looked at each other, before following Carlisle inside.

We followed Carlisle into the house as fast as possible. He walked up to his study and scanned his book shelf, and rested his eyes on something. He pulled a large, beat up, leather bound book from the shelf. The book, I knew, was at least 300 years old, something he had obtained when he had gone to the Volturi after being changed. He flipped the book open and flipped hundreds of pages, resting on a page about 3 quarters way through the book. He scanned the page.

"Who are they?!" I asked slowly, clenching my teeth. Carlisle sighed. He raised his head to look at us.

"Their name is the Devil's Coven." He said, and everyone gasped. "The one, his name is Damon. His power is controlling shadows, and darkness. When I was with the Volturi, he came to them, telling them of an idea he had. His mind was sick, twisted with power. He thought that the vampire's existence should be known, that we should rule the world, and the humans should be slaves, cowering in fear at their very homes. The Volturi neglected the idea without a second thought, concluding that it would send the entire world into chaos and disorder, but offered him a position in the Volturi. They were quite thrilled that he could withstand any power.....except for Alec's ad Jane's. Their powers were the only ones that could get to him. Of course, he was furious, and stormed out of Volterra, not even looking back. He had created his own army of newborns, trying to succeed in his idea. The newborns fought so much, and The Volturi had thought that he had been destroyed in a dispute between them. The army was destroyed, and he was never found." Carlisle said, and everyone glanced at each other with horrified expressions.

"But what could Bella have to do with this?!" Jasper asked.

"Well, obviously he is attracted to her...." Carlisle started, and I clenched my razor sharp teeth as fury flashed like lightning through my body like a knife, "But he was shocked when he saw her power. With the power Bella has, to be able to turn invisible, and transform into anyone, and with her not affected by anyone's powers, and with a little more training...." Carlisle paused,

"She has the power to destroy the Volturi."

**POWERS:**

**Damon:** controls shadows/darkness. The darkness interferes with offensive powers, and Edward can't read his mind because it's clouded with darkness. He can turn it on and off, and he can protect other people with it. The only powers that can affect him are Alec and Jane's. He can move around in the darkness, like how he appeared in the chair where the black smoke cloud was.

**Audrey:** When you look her in the eyes,(when she is using her power), it triggers memories in your mind to play before your eyes like a movie, and you have no idea what is going on outside of it. The memories could be good, or bad. They take over your mind. Looks like Audrey Kitching.

**Braden:** his eyes can pick up certain movements; he can detect Bella when she is invisible.

**Jimmy:** can manipulate technology. Can pick up things in his mind through computers and devices and can alter the information. Technopath.

**A/N: WOOO! There you go. When you review tell me what you liked about it.**


	3. Playing Charades in the Dark

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ouch.  
Twin: Dude….how many times are you gonna fall in one day?  
Me: I didn't fall. I just said "hello" to the wall with my face.  
Twin: So…you are trying to tell me, that you did not just trip over that piece of paper, and fall into the wall.  
Me: Correct.  
Twin: Are you sure?  
Me: Correct.  
Twin: You're an idiot.  
Me: Correct.  
Twin: So….we own Twilight?  
Me: INCORRECT!!**

Chapter 3: Playing Charades in the Dark

**Edward's POV:**

"We should warn the Volturi, they could help us get her back." Shane said.

"No. If the Volturi find out about Bella's power, and even sense that she is a little dangerous to them, they'll kill her. Whether or not she is forced to attack them." I said with my head in my hands. No one bothered to tell me comforting words, like "everything would be okay" or "we'll find her", because we knew it wouldn't, and we had no clue how to find her.

**Bella's POV:**

I struggled furiously in their grasp. The man held my arms while the women held my legs.

The car drove for hours. When it finally came to a stop, I looked out the glass windows and noticed we were at a hotel. The surroundings were busy, people running around the streets in crowds, the sun beating down from above, and constant bumper to bumper traffic. We were in LA.

Jimmy and Damon got out of the car and walked inside while the other two remained here, still restraining me.

"What are you!?" I growled, once they were gone. The girl laughed.

"Demons." She said simply.

"I'm Braden." The strong one holding my arms said, "My power is that nothing—and I mean nothing-escapes my eyes. This is Audrey." He said, nodding his head towards the girl. "When you look her in the eyes, she can put you in a trance, where you see all of your memories flash before your eyes. Damon's power is he controls the darkness. He can use it in your mind, as well as the shadows. Jimmy's is that he's a technopath. Controls technology and can pick up signals in his mind." He said. I shuddered at the thought of Damon, but found Jimmy's rather interesting.

Audrey's hand gripped the back of my head, her nails digging into my stone flesh, as she forcefully turned my head around to face her. Her gaze was intense, and her eyes flashed like fire as she stared into mine.

"Why is my power not WORKING!?!" she screamed in frustration, throwing my head to the side.

"Audrey, keep your claws to yourself." Damon said darkly, appearing out of a dark shadow in the front seat. I jumped in surprise, startled.

She hissed at him, "Why!? What use is she to us?!" he glared darkly at her.

"Audrey, keep your mouth shut." I flinched back at the viciousness in his voice.

Audrey huffed and threw the door open and stomped out of the car into the hotel. Damon grinned at me as he disappeared into a dark cloud once more. Braden pulled me out of the car and we walked into the hotel.

I was careful not to rip the wedding dress as he shoved me into the elevator. I stood quietly in the elevator with Audrey and him until it came to a stop on the highest level of the huge hotel. Braden pushed me forward, still hanging on to my arms, as we walked down the hallway of the hotel. The carpet was plush and the furniture looked 5-star. We stopped at the end of the hallway at a door that said "Pent House". The door opened as I stared into the ginormous room at all the luxury. It had multiple rooms, and the couch was of the finest leather. Expensive furniture and statues decorated the room, and there were large sliding glass doors leading out to a balcony. Braden let me go as the door clicked shut behind me, echoing throughout the quiet room.

I composed my features into a glare as I looked around the room at the four vampires. Damon sat on the couch, sprawled across it. Audrey had taken to sitting on a single chair, reading a magazine. Jimmy was toying with an expensive laptop with a concentrated expression on his face. Braden walked over to another couch and sat down, turning on the TV.

I stood in the doorway with my fists and teeth clenched, breathing furiously through my nose. These people disgusted me. They took me from my home, my Edward, on my wedding day. I was so close to marrying Edward, and now it wasn't going to happen. This man, Damon, now thinks I belong to him.

"Bella, sit." Damon ordered, sending chills up my spine. There was a type of huskiness to his voice, it was alluring. I glanced around the room and figured I needed to be alone to think. I had to find a way out of this.

"I need to change." I mumbled. Audrey snickered while Damon looked at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Indeed, you do. Audrey, get her something." He ordered her, and she dropped her magazine, it fell to the floor, and stared at him in shock.

"I am not her maid, and she will not be wearing any of my clothes." She said in a vicious voice.

"She needs some clothes, now do what I say and get her something!" he snapped, and she shut up and got out of the chair and walked to a room. I followed her into the room, and she opened a drawer and pulled out some things and threw them into my hands. "Keep them." She hissed as she walked out of the room. I walked out of the room into a bathroom. I slammed the door and took a shaky breath, before I collapsed to the ground, leaning against the door. How could this have happened? What did they want with me? Something was going down, I knew it.

I was so close to marrying Edward, being with him. And once again it was swept out from under me.

I felt like the whole world was against us. First he left to protect me. Now I am a vampire, I don't need to be protected....and I get kidnapped. I sat there swallowing back the tears that were threatening to fall....even though they never would. The tears would never fall, because they would never come. So why did I feel like I had them?

Edward has always been there for me, ever since the first day I met him. He saved my life too many times to count, he was my sole protector. He protected me from the van, James, and he attempted to protect me from himself, even though there was nothing that I needed to be protected from in him.

That was the thing. Edward had been always balancing on a knife during my human years. Whether it was between his love for me, and his love for my blood, or whether he was my protector, or my death bed. He had left me because he thought he couldn't protect me from what he was, so he left, trying to protect me. He never figured that what he was, was the thing that brought me protection.

Now how would he save me? Alice couldn't see these vampires. Even if they did find us, how would we stop them? It was impossible. They were too powerful. I don't even think the Volturi could stop them.

The Volturi.

What would they think about this? Maybe they were in partnership with these vampires. Maybe, they were against them? I sighed as I got off the floor and looked over the clothes Audrey had given me. They were a pair of black skinny jeans, and a tiny black top that said "Warped Tour" on it in grunge letters. I stared at me reflection in the mirror.

My eyes had a flatness to them, and my hair was a mess, threatening to come out of the style Rosalie had done it in. The wedding dress hugged my body, and as I stared at what once use to be a cheerful dress, it became only a sickening reminder of what I almost had.

The dress.

The dress! Alice couldn't see where we were, or where we were going....but if I left it behind, she could see my dress! They could follow us. I only hoped she would realize what it meant.

It was like playing Charades in the dark.

I quickly took off the once beautiful, white dress and hung it over the back of a chair that was sitting in the corner of the bathroom. I took my hair out of the design, and it hung in loose curls down my back. I slipped on the black skinny jeans and T-shirt, and left on the white heels I had with my dress. After all, I would need them for our next stop. I also left on my ring and necklace and bracelet, and grabbed the ribbon that was in my hair. I shoved it in my pocket before I turned on the sink faucet, letting the cold water run in the basin. I cupped some water in my hands, pulling it up to my face and washing off the make-up I had had on. I took another deep breath before I walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room where everyone was still in the same positions. I slowly walked over to a huge, sphere shaped chair across from where Damon sat on the couch and sat in it, crossing my legs Indian style on the chair.

My eyes narrowed a I stared at Damon, who was still lying on the couch, watching me with a sly look.

"Bella, how do you feel about....humans?" he asked quietly. Audrey looked up from her magazine and Jimmy looked up from his laptop. Braden turned the TV off. My eyes narrowed further.

"I was one, once." I said as though daring him to go further. He did.

"And how was that? How did you become a vampire?" he asked. I sat there for a moment, debating on whether I should tell him my story. Maybe he'll realize that Edward and I are meant to be together. After about 10 minutes of silence, I finally answered.

"I met Edward." I said, and he smirked. "I was a junior in high school, I had just moved to Forks to live with my dad. I saw the Cullens, and Edward became my lab partner in Biology. The first day I met him was horrid, I thought he hated me. I realized later that my blood called to him, more than anyone else. One day he saved me from a van crushing me, and I knew something was different about him..." I went on and told the entire story of James, the ballet studio, and came to my eighteenth birthday party.

"He left me in the woods. He told me he didn't want me and left. Of course, he was only trying to protect me. But I was changed by Victoria, wanting revenge for Edward killing James. After I was changed I met Mitchell, Bonnie and Shane...." I told them about when we moved back to Forks, and running into the Cullens again. When I finished his eyes were closed, and he had a smile tugging at his lips, while his hands were behind his head.

"Begging to become a vampire...." He mused. "Much like me." He mumbled to himself. "So....you don't like humans, then?" he asked, opening his eyes. I scowled at him.

"It's not that I don't like humans....I wanted to be with Edward forever." I said, and Audrey scoffed.

"Well, we are going to have to change that, now, aren't we?" Jimmy said in knowing voice.

"I refuse to drink from humans." I said in a powerful voice, hoping to end the conversation. But, once again, he continued.

"Oh, this is so much more than just drinking from humans." Damon said with that smirk again. What was that suppose to mean? "Let's get some rules straight." Damon started.

"Bella, you try to escape, you try to call for help, and the Cullens will be the first to die. Slowly, and painfully, while you watch."

The rest of the night consisted of me and Damon staring each other down.

When it was morning, I was the first to look away. Something about Damon, a conversation isn't closed until he says it is. He is the closing subject, On all matters.

"We need clothes for the _thing_." Audrey sneered, rising from her chair. Damon growled at her as she referred to me like that. We got up and Braden came over and casually took me by my hand, as if we were a normal couple, as we took the elevators down to the lobby.

After shopping, we left all of the bags in the car, and Braden took my hand again as we walked back into the lobby. I sighed at the fact that I had a body guard to keep me from running away. I reached over and pushed the button for the elevator, just when the doors to the lobby opened, and a gust of wind swept through the lobby.

An intoxicating smell fanned over my face, and I sucked in a sharp breath. The smell was the best thing I had ever smelt. It was sweet, warm, alluring. It sent an un-imaginable fire burning threw my throat. I clenched my fist, my veins popping out of my arm at the effort to stay under control. My breathing was ceased and my jaw was clenched as I turned my head and glanced towards the entrance, where I saw two girls, about 18 walk into the lobby. Damon caught my eye, and grinned knowingly as he looked at my composure, and over at the two girls, who were now headed this way. I turned my head in the opposite direction and sucked in a deeper breath, just as the girls reached us. They stared lustfully at Damon, and he smiled at them flirtatiously.

"Hello." He said in a sexy voice.  
"Hi." The girls said, giggling. The girl that I smelt, the one with the delicious smelling blood, was a platinum blonde. She looked like typical cheerleader status. The other girl looked similar to her, only with black hair. Damon struck up a conversation with them while I squeezed Braden's hand with the effort not to lose control. The elevator arrived, and sadly they got on with us.

"I'll just take the next one." I said, using the last of my air supply, as they walked on.

"Nonsense, Bella. There is more than enough room. Get on here." Damon smirked. I turned my head to the side, taking in more air, before walking on the elevator. I looked at the buttons, which had 29 stories, and Jimmy grinned at me as he reached for them.

"So....which level are you ladies on? 1-2-3-4-5-6?" he said, pressing every button he said, "7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29?" the girls giggled and I saw Audrey roll her eyes from the back of the elevator. I groaned at the thought of being in here with them for that long....

"We are on the top level."

I groaned. "Well, what a coincidence, so are we." Damon said, smiling, and glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I'm positive my eyes widened in horror. The elevator stopped at every floor, until, finally, there was a loud bang. The elevator shook with a jolt, and the lights flickered. We were stuck on the 13th floor. Wow, what great luck.

I looked over and glared at Jimmy, who was grinning sheepishly. I knew he had done this. The girls looked freaked, and started panicking. My hand held onto the wood barring as I tried to keep myself under control.

_Just do it! Drink her, and be done with it!_

The monster inside my head screamed.

_She is nothing! Just one won't hurt! Really! Why are you still standing there?!_

Edward. He was the reason I was still standing here. He had put up with this for me, all that time ago. Just putting up with this measly girl for a couple of minutes won't hurt. Although, the burning fire raging inside my throat told me otherwise. My grip on the wood bar tightened, and I felt the wood giving way beneath my grasp, and started shattering. Everyone stared at my hand as they heard the noise, and Damon's grin increased. The girls stared at me utterly confused. Damon pulled a knife out of his pocket, talking to the girls about it. He held it up in front of the girl, just when it happened.

The knife slipped out of his hand.

The knife fell from his hand and scratched the blonde girl's arm on the way down. The smell of her blood filled the air, and silence filled the elevator as the knife hit the floor, the clattering sound echoing through the small room.

Jimmy, Audrey, Braden, and Damon stayed in control and stared at me as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I held my breath once again, putting my hand to my mouth and nose.

"Do it, Bella." Damon whispered, too fast and low for the humans to hear, "Drink her. You know you want it. You were made to be a vampire. A real one. Do it!" he said. I continued to stand there, and Damon pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it against the girl's arm. I couldn't hear any other sounds in the room, other than Damon's voice urging me forward, and the monster inside my head screaming. The fire in my throat had increased as her sweet blood poured out of her wound.

"Here, Bella, throw this away." Damon said, throwing me the bloody handkerchief. The handkerchief was soaking wet as it flew into my hands. The blood spread over my hands, and I raised my hand to my face, taking in a deep breath so I could smell the blood. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. And that was when I lost it.

I lunged for the girl's neck.

**A/N: REVIEW!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	4. Q&A Results

Q&A

**Is Mitchell really Bella's twin brother that she never knew about?**

No. They just tell everyone that at school, kind of like how they say Rosalie and Jasper are twins. But Bella and Mitchell are so close, and they are so alike, in looks and personality, and they are even born on the same day(as a human) that they think of themselves as twins.

**Doesn't Mitchell have powers?**

Yes. I never mentioned Mitchell's powers except for 2 times in Don't Forget. Here's a refresher, Mitchell's power is to control fire. He can make fire pop up out of nowhere too. Shane's power is he grows physically stronger when people near him have fear. Bonnie's power is she can paralyze things when she touches them.

**Will Bella fall for the bad Vampires?**

This is the only question about the future I will answer. No, Bella will not. She belongs with Edward, of course. I wanted to get this point across, because in the next chapter, they don't seem as evil, but they are very, very evil.

**Are any of the Vampires together in the Devil's Coven?**

No, there are no relationships.

**How did the Devil's Coven come together?**

I am not sure if I will explain this in the story or not, but Damon scouted for followers, and he came across Braden, Audrey, and Jimmy separately. They were traveling alone at the time. That is all I will tell you now.

**What are the extents of Damon's powers?**

Damon's powers work in a couple different forms, because there are different forms of darkness. He can disappear into a puff of black fog, and he can control shadows in any way. Mind wise, he can tempt someone to do something, but he can't completely use mind control. Although he can form barricades in people's minds, creating temporary memory loss. He can block Jasper's power to affect him(or other people of his choosing), but Jasper can still feel his emotions. Edward cannot read his mind(or other people of his choosing), and Alice cannot see his future. These powers don't affect them because there is basically a black cloud in their minds, protecting them. Alec and Jane's power works on them though, because Alec makes him unable to think to protect his mind, and Jane's creates such an immense pain.

**Why doesn't Braden talk as much?**

He's just the quiet type. He likes to joke sometimes, but mostly he just watches the things that play out before him instead of giving his input.

**Who is your favorite from the bad guys?**

Jimmy, of course!! He reminds me of my old friend :) although I do like Damon, he's totally bad ass.

**Will you be putting together a playlist for this like your other stories with a plot?**

I think I will be. It won't be nearly as large as Player Haters and The Good Left Undone(which I have made but haven't posted yet) but there will be some songs.

**Why did Bella eat the girl!?!**

Well, honestly, not all things are all lovey and dandy. Haha. The girl's blood called to Bella more than even Bella's called to Edward. They had to at least make her eat someone. I should have made it Mike Newton's reincarnation. HAHA!


	5. Audrey Amazing!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I can ride my bike with no handlebars! I can ride my bike with no handlebars! I CAN TAKE APART THE REMOTE CONTROL AND I CAN ALMOST PUT IT BACK TOGETHER!! I can—  
Twin: TWIN!! NO!! WHY ARE YOU RAPPING AGAIN!?!  
Me: Because, Twinizzle, I am a famous rapper. I shall rule the world with my rapparism!!  
Twin: Rapparism? Really?!  
Me: yes. NOW TIME FOR SOULJA BOY!!**

**Motto: I don't own Twilight….but I do know every single word to "Handlebars" and "Crank that Soulja Boy" hehe….OH! I CAN DO THE DANCE TOO!....heyyyy!**

Chapter 4: Audrey Amazing!

Alice's POV:

_Damon pulled a knife out of his pocket, talking to the girls about it. He held it up in front of the girl, just when it happened._

_The knife slipped out of his hand._

_The knife fell from his hand and scratched the blonde girl's arm on the way down. The smell of her blood filled the air, and silence filled the elevator as the knife hit the floor, the clattering sound echoing through the small room._

_Jimmy, Audrey, Braden, and Damon stayed in control and stared at Bella as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she held she breath once again, putting her hand to her mouth and nose._

"_Do it, Bella." Damon whispered, too fast and low for the humans to hear, "Drink her. You know you want it. You were made to be a vampire. A real one. Do it!" he said. Bella continued to stand there, and Damon pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it against the girl's arm. Bella struggled under the effort to stay in control, her whole body tensed up. She had definitely found her singer, and it was stronger than what she was to Edward._

"_Here, Bella, throw this away." Damon said, throwing her the bloody handkerchief. The handkerchief was soaking wet as it flew into her hands. The blood spread over her hands, and she raised her hand to her face, smelling the blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. And that was when she lost it._

_She lunged for the girl's neck._

"NO!!!" I screamed. My vision once again went black after seeing Bella attack the girl. Jasper was in front of me, holding onto my arms as I stared off into space with a look of horror on my face. Everyone ran downstairs, standing in front of me worried. Edward listened to my thoughts, seeing the vision, and his expression turned to shock, and then anger, and then fury.

"Damon pulled away his shield and show Alice what was happening....Bella attacked a human." He said through clenched teeth. Everyone gasped.

"Why would that happen!? Bella has the most control!..." Mitchell said angrily.

"They were in an elevator with 2 girls, one of them was her singer. It was immensely strong. Even stronger than how Bella was to me. Damon 'accidentally' dropped a knife and the girl got cut....he threw a bloody handkerchief in Bella's hands, and she lost." Edward said sadly.

"Did you see where she was at?" Rosalie asked.

"No. All we know is that it was in an elevator. She could be anywhere."

Bella's POV:

I slid down to the ground, my back against the side of the elevator. _What had I just done?_

Blood tainted my hands and clothes, human blood. The 2 dead girls lay on the ground. Damon had taken the other girl, because she had resulted to screaming. I looked at my reflection in the side of the elevator, and I saw that my eyes were red. Blood red.

I tried to change them back to my normal brown, but they wouldn't go. I tried to change them to any color, but they stayed red. My eyes wouldn't change because I had lost what little humanity I had by drinking the girl.

Her blood was the best thing I had ever tasted. It was sweet like chocolate was to a human, and it put an end to the horrible burning that I had in my throat. I felt new, powerful, more strong. The blood ran through my dead veins and I felt the need to run around, jumping and screaming in joy. I breathed deeply as I stared at my tainted hands.

There was slow clapping, and I looked up to meet Damon's smug gaze. He stopped clapping and smirked. "Well done." There was a ding as we reached our floor, and we stepped out of the elevator into the hallway. The hallway was deserted as we hurried into our room.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving early." Damon said, and Audrey, Braden, and Jimmy stared at him in confusion.

"Why?" Audrey hissed.

"I sent the future seeing one a little visual of Bella's performance." He said, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You—what!?!" I said, fury running through my veins. I narrowed my eyes at him, and my fists clenched in the need to hit and torture him.

"Edward should enjoy the little show." He grinned as he threw some things into a bag. That was it. I lost it. I lunged at Damon, all my anger and fury flowing out. I turned invisible as he tried to dart me. I ran past him, but stopped and spun around and jumped on his back. My legs straddled his midsection as I hit and clawed at his face and neck. He growled and flipped me forward, and I landed on the ground on my backside. My invisible shield disappeared, and Damon crouched down next to me. He use his pointer finger to draw a line from my ear, along my jaw bone, to my chin.

"You will learn how to fight." He said, and then stood up. "Finish packing. We're catching a flight." He ordered. I growled as I got up and walked to one of the bathrooms. I slammed the door and stared at the white wedding dress that was hanging over the chair.

This was it. I looked around the bathroom for a piece of paper or pen, but there was nothing. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom and into Audrey's room, where she was packing furiously.

"Audrey, do you have an eyeliner stick?" I asked sweetly. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at me. She reached into her back pocket and flicked a skinny black stick at me, which I caught. I walked back into the bathroom and took the lid off of the liner and carefully brought it to the mirror. The stick glided across the mirror, and I stepped back to examine the outline of an airplane. Audrey walked into the bathroom and glanced at the mirror and grew angry.

"If I would of known you were going to draw pictures with it, I wouldn't have let you use my eye liner, you freak!" she sneered, ripping the stick out of my hand. I bit back the urge to growl. Getting on her bad side was not a good idea. She scared me.

I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me as I walked into the living room where they were all standing. Braden slid his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the room.

-

"Bella, this is a freaking amazing car." Jimmy said as he slid in the driver's seat.

"Thanks. All of the upgrades were work I did on it."

"AWWWsome!" he grinned.

Jimmy laughed crazily as he sped off in my Lamborghini. "WOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he yelled out the open window.

"Idiot." Audrey mumbled, rolling her eyes. Braden snickered. I was in the middle of the backseat, Audrey was on my left and Braden on my right.

"Shit, Audrey, just because you're plain doesn't mean you have to spread it." Jimmy said, and Braden erupted into laughter while Damon snickered. I cracked a smile at Audrey's expression. Let me just tell you, the girl looked pissed.

"I AM NOT PLAIN!!" Audrey screeched. Jimmy laughed.

"Please. Bella is more interesting." That did it. Everyone in the car erupted into laughter, while Audrey screamed. Yes, she screamed, a long, ear-piercing sound that echoed off the glass windows of my car.

"I AM WAY MORE INTERESTING THAN _HER_. SHE TURNS INVISIBLE FOR A _REASON_." Oh, no, she, did not.

"OHHHHHHH BURRNNNN!!!!" Braden said.

"Would you like some ice for that burn?" I sneered at Braden and Jimmy chuckled. I turned my attention back to Audrey and glared at her. Everyone in the car stared at me, waiting for my reaction. The cool dripping paint sensation oozed across my body as I transformed into Audrey. She stared at me in shock.

"No, Damon! I WILL NOT BE HER MAID!! I am too much of a bitch to hand her a shirt! Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself!" Jimmy, Braden, and Damon were howling with laughter. Audrey glared at me as I continued.

"OH MY GOD!! GIVE ME MY EYE LINER STICK BACK!! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE I LOOK LIKE A RACCOON!!!" everyone's laughter picked up a new level of loudness as I transformed back into myself, grinning. We parked the car in the airport parking garage.

"What name are we going by?" Jimmy asked Damon before we got out of the car.

"Royal." Damon said, grinning wickedly. Everyone exited the car, and this was my chance. I snatched a pad of paper that was under the seat and a pen from the ground as they got the bags out of the trunk. I scribbled furiously across the paper.

_Lat Name: Royal_

_Save Me_

I left the pad on the seat as I got out of my car and walked to the front. I hated leaving it here like this. Hopefully Alice would see this, and come rescue IT at least.

I needed to act right now, though, so they wouldn't think I was up to something in the car. I hugged the front of my car and cried "MY BABY!!" they looked at me with strange and amused expressions.

"Bella, I know how you feel. Don't worry. We'll come back for it....someday." Jimmy said. Damon was smirking.

"You know, you can always hug _me._" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered at his closeness, and he chuckled.

"No, I'll refrain. I have Edward." I said, smiling. He glowered. I grabbed my small suitcase full of my new clothes and Braden immediately put his arm around me again as we walked into the airport. We walked to the counter where a lady was standing with a computer.

"Hello." Jimmy said. "We need our tickets printed for our family, Bella Royal, Audrey Royal, Damon Royal, Jimmy Royal, and Braden Royal for the flight A26 to New York." He said to the lady.

"Okay, one minute." She said, typing furiously on her keyboard. "Oh, I'm sorry, it seems there isn't anything under the name Royal." the lady said with a huge fake smile on her face and in a cheerful tone. I scoffed.

"Check again." Jimmy said sternly to the lady, and I saw his eyes flash as he stared intently at the lady. His eyes held a concentrated look as his gaze moved to the computer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know how I could have missed that." The lady said, giggling in embarrassment. She handed us our printed tickets and we walked away towards the security check. Jimmy was grinning smugly. We waited by the terminal as our plane boarded, and I boarded the plane, leaving my hopes of savior behind.

**REVIEW, MY ANIMAL CRACKERS!!...hmm…I want some of those…**


	6. The Jimsters!

**Disclaimer: **

**Lisa: omg! a REAL gay ****VAMP****!**

**Me: oh, sorry. He's artificial. He only semi-sparkles.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Chapter 5: The Jimsters!

**Alice's POV:**

We were running through the woods, and I held onto Jasper's hand as we tried once again to pick up any scent of the vampires. A sudden image hit me, and I automatically stopped mid-stride, still holding Jasper's hand, causing him to fall onto his back. "Whoa!" he yelled as he hit the forest floor.

-VISION-

I walked up to a hotel, _The Peninsula Beverly Hills Hotel_. Suddenly I found myself situated in front of a door on the top level, the Pent House. The door swung open, and I found myself in front of another door in the room. The door swung open to reveal a bathroom, along with a beautiful white dress hung over a chair. Bella's dress.

-END VISION-

I sucked in a deep breath and looked at Jasper. "SHE'S IN LA!!" I screamed, turning around and taking off running full speed back towards the house. Jasper broke out of his shock and caught up to me, and I ran into the living and everyone stared at me in curiosity. For the past 3 days since Bella's been gone, we have all been looking into this Coven, trying to find where they would be, and history of any of them.

I ran up the stairs and into our room and started packing bags. "SHE'S IN LA!!" I repeated, and Edward was next to me less than a second.

"What?"

"I had a vision of the dress! She's in a hotel called _The Peninsula Beverly Hills Hotel_." I said, and Edward disappeared. The house erupted into a frenzy. I heard Edward giving orders.

"No, Tanya. Everyone stay here for now. Alice, Jasper, Mitchell, and I will go."

"Edward, I think I should come. I've dealt with him before." Carlisle objected.

"But we aren't sure if they are even there. We can't fly 30 or so vampires out to Southern California, and she ends up not even there. We'll go and call you if they are there, and we'll wait for you to arrive before we take action."

I grabbed mine and Jasper's bags and ran down and threw them in the Volvo.

"EDWARD! MITCHELL! HURRY YOUR SLOW ASSES UP!!" I screamed as Jasper and I jumped in the car. Edward came out and threw a bag into the car, on the phone with the airport.

"Yes...no!....4 tickets. That's right. To LA. Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Mitchell Swan. Yes...." he started the car and Mitchell ran out with his bag and jumped in the car.

"You guys brought your passports just in case, right?" I asked them and they all nodded.

"Thank you." Edward said and hung up the phone. We sped off towards the airport to find Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat fidgeting in the plane seat, in between Braden and Audrey. We were sitting next to an emergency exit, so the three seats in front of us were facing towards us. That was where Jimmy and Damon sat. I twiddled my fingers, whistling my lullaby Edward had composed.

"Would. You. Shut. UP!!" Audrey screeched at me. I turned my head towards her and stared at her curiously.

"Where you PMSing when you were changed?" I asked, and her face grew livid. The guys erupted into laughter.

"Look, Bitch. When we land you are going to pay." She hissed at me.

"Audrey." Damon warned at her, and she hissed at him. Damon risked a glance towards the front of the plane, and got up and walked to the front. I stared after him in confusion. After he was gone I looked over at Jimmy.

"So...how did you guys all come together?" I asked.

"Oh, that's easy." Jimmy started, "Damon was out looking—OUCH!" he was cut off as Audrey stabbed her heel into his foot. "Or...I mean....we were all just traveling separately and Damon ran into each of us." He said nervously. What was he about to say?

"What was Damon looking for?" I asked.

"Noootthhinnngggg." Jimmy said. Something was up and I intended to find out.

"What was your human life like, Jimmy?" I asked him, my eyes slightly narrowing as if I were interrogating him.

"Well...ermm...I was in a band with my brothers....HEY! LOOK AT THAT!!" he yelled, and I looked at where he was pointing at TV. I looked back and he was gone. I sighed and turned to Braden.

"What about you, Braden?" he turned and looked at me with a blank expression.

"My human life...I was sent to a asylum at age 15, for having hallucinations. My parents wanted nothing to do with me. I saw ghosts, or spirits. I saw everything. They thought I was sick and demented, and sent me to an asylum, where I lived until I was 21, I was released. The humans were horrible. Not long after I went to a club with some new friends, and I met this girl. She was easily the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Surprising, through Braden's whole speech Audrey stayed completely silent, and a slight frown was on her face as she stared off into space. "She led me back to her apartment, where we got close. Then she bit me. I don't know how or why she stopped, but I changed into a vampire, and when I woke, she was gone." I was quiet as I watched him, for he had just told me his story. Damon returned shortly after that.

--

Jimmy walked back to the seat with an iPod in his hands and white ear plugs in his ears.

"They see me rollin! They hatin! Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty. Try to catch me ridin dirty! Try to catch me ridin' dirty!" he sang as he did little dance moves in the seat. Audrey scoffed. Damon stared at him in disbelief. He took the headphones off.

"Dude, why do you always have to steal the iPods that have rap on them?!" Damon said to him. He shrugged.

"Because I can never find anyone with good alternative on their iPod." Moments passed in silence before it was broken.

"Hey, can I crash the plane?!" Jimmy asked Damon with hope and excitement on his face. I stared at him in disbelief. Damon grinned.

"What the hell? NO!" I said, too low for humans to hear. I could not believe he just asked that question! "There are humans in here!" I hissed at him. He turned to face me with a wicked grin.

"Exactly."

My jaw dropped as I stared at Jimmy.

"There is no way I am letting you crash the plane _again_. My new Jimmy Chu's are in my suitcase....which is below the plane!!" Audrey snapped at him, and his grin faltered. Again?! AGAIN!?!

"Exactly _how_ many planes have you crashed?!" I asked Jimmy, my eyes narrowing. The wicked grin was back.

"Thirteen."

I'm sure my jaw dropped again, but this time I was shaking in fury. "Sick." I muttered. Damon chuckled. I only hoped I got away from these people soon.

**Edward's POV:**

The plane landed, and I darted out of the terminal with Mitchell, Alice, and Jasper closely behind. We grabbed our bags from the luggage claim, and ran outside the airport. Alice disappeared and re-appeared in a white and black Audi r8. We jumped in the car and Alice took off down the road.

"Ughh! This traffic is horrible!" Mitchell complained from next to me. The traffic was bumper to bumper, and Alice hurriedly weaved around all of the cars.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked her.

"Yes, Ed-obvious." She said sarcastically. I growled.

_Edward, I know you're anxious, but you just need to relax._

Jasper thought as he sent me a wave of calm.

"Jasper says relax." I said, chuckling. I relaxed a bit, and we soon pulled up in front of _The Peninsula Beverly Hills Hotel_.

I darted out of the car and up the stairs of the hotel, it was a lot faster than the elevator. Finally I came to a stop in front of the Pent House, and Alice, Jasper, and Mitchell caught up to me. I listened but heard no footsteps, movements, or breathing from in the room.

I broke the handle off the door, and gently pushed it open.

Some of the furniture was turned over, and things out of place. It looked as though there had been a fight. I clenched my teeth as we stepped into the room, and immediately started searching every inch of the room. Alice walked down the hallway, and pushed open a door.

"Edward!!" Alice called, and I ran down the hallway and into the room where she was. I saw Bella's wedding dress laying over a chair, but when I entered the bathroom, what was on the mirror was what we were looking for. A picture of an airplane on the mirror.

"The airport." I muttered. We zoomed back out of the hotel and into the car.

"Okay, let's say they did take a plane....we don't know which flight they took, or the names their using!" Mitchell said. We drove up to the airport and circled it.

"Well, let's think. Bella left us the dress before. Alice, can you get a visual on anything else that she was wearing?" Jasper said. Alice's eyes glazed over, and I listened into her thoughts, but she came up with nothing.

"No." she said sadly.

"Hey, didn't they take Bella's car here?" Mitchell said, and everyone stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Wow, Mitchell, that was pretty smart." I said.

"Shut up." he muttered, crossing his arms. Alice's eyes glazed over again as she was brought to the E26 part of the parking garage....and there sat a blue Lamborghini. Alice came out of the vision and gunned it. She screeched to a stop next to the car, and used the spare key Mitchell had to get in. Alice and Mitchell searched through the front seat, throwing papers and things around. I glanced in the back seat quickly but found nothing.

"There's nothing, Edward." Alice said, sadly.

"There has to be. Bella wouldn't just send us here for nothing." I said angrily, jumping in the backseat and looking around. I looked on the floor. I saw a corner of a piece of pink colored paper showing out from under the seat, and picked it up. This was it.

_Last name: Royal_

_Save me._

"ALICE!" I yelled, jumping out of the car, showing her the paper.

"Okay, but there could be a million Royal's." Jasper said.

"Okay but—" I was interrupted as my cell phone went off in my pocket. I ripped it out of my jeans and checked caller ID. "Carlisle." I said, before flipping open the cell phone. "Yes, Carlisle. We found the car, she left us a note with the last name that they are using to fly." I said.

"Well, we found some stuff." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by _'stuff'_?" I asked.

"Articles. These four vampires have been found at everything, from crash sights and fires to massacres. They always have different last names though. There are pictures, too. I'm going to send them to your phone."

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'll call you when we know more." I hung up the phone, and immediately received new emails. I opened them, and there it was.

**PLANE CRASH SURVIVORS 1999**

**After the flight E34 came spiraling down from the sky due to technical difficulties, the plane crashed into the ocean. All were killed but four very lucky people, Damon, Audrey, Jimmy, and Braden Cline, who escaped without so much as a scratch on their bodies. "Well, I guess we just got lucky." Audrey Cline says.**

**TERRORIST ATTACKS 9-11**

**After the planes collided with the Twin Towers, four people safely escaped the debris without a single scratch. Jimmy, Damon, Audrey, and Braden Calebs were in the lower part of the building at the time of the crash. "God has truly blessed us." Damon Calebs says.**

**PRINCETON COLLEGE MASSACRE 2021**

**The cold blooded massacre left no body intact, people were torn apart and blood spread across the room of the class. Four shaken survivors remain, having gone crazy, visibly shaking in a corner. Braden, Jimmy, Damon, and Audrey Valentine were all shaken after the incident playing before their eyes. "The man was crazy, he just wouldn't stop." Damon Valentine reports.**

Fury flooded my body and pulsed through my dead veins. I looked at the pictures that Carlisle also sent, and sure enough, there they were. In the background of a town burning down, speaking to the press about murders, and seen leaving a crash site. They were cold blooded killers. I threw the phone to the others, and they scanned through the articles.

I ran towards the airport entrance and to the desk where a lady stood at a computer.

"Hello." I said to her, and her eyes widened as she stared at me.

_My, my, my, what do we have here?!_

Her thoughts were repulsive as she stared at me with Jasper, Mitchell, and Alice behind. "How may I help you?" she said a bit too cheerfully.

"We need look up where our family is headed. They took a flight out today, their last names are Royal." I said.

"Oh, well, there have been many people coming and going. I can check on the computer....just one moment." She typed feverishly on the keyboard, and a minute later she spoke.

"We have 97 Royals." She said, and Jasper, Mitchell, and Alice groaned.

"Okay, well the first names are Bella, Damon, Audrey, Braden, and Jimmy Royal." I said. She scanned the list of names.

"They were on the same flight?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm....oh. Here we go. They boarded the flight A26 to New York." My heart flew at the information.

"We need 4 tickets to New York, ASAP." I said in a stern voice.

"Edward, what if it's a set up? What if they are leading us there to get us out of the way?" Jasper asked, and my brow furrowed.

"Alice, do you see our future if we go to New York?" I said too low for humans to hear, and she searched the future. "No." and I turned back to face the lady.

"4 tickets to New York." I said again.

"I'm sorry, but the soonest flight we have is in 7 hours." We all groaned again.

"We'll take them." I sighed. We took our tickets and went to the right terminal and sat down.

"Now what?" Mitchell asked.

"Now, we wait."

**w e l o s t a l i f e t i m e w h e n i d i s a p p e a r e d**

So I will start putting different sentences like that at the end of each chapter :)

So I'm trying to make Jimmy seem funny, innocent, cute, but also a little evil monster in disguise. REVIEW!!


	7. Behind Every Smile

**Disclaimer:**

**-Biology Class-**

**Twin: *reading question from worksheet* bird that has binocular and night vision for spotting prey?  
Me: DUCK!  
Twin: How does a duck have night vision?  
Me: DUHHH! It glows in the dark.  
Twin: …….I can't believe I'm twins with you…..**

**Motto: I don't own Twilight. If I did ducks would glow in the dark.**

Chapter 6: Behind Every Smile

I stepped out into the busy streets of New York, and I found myself glancing around at all of the lights. The traffic here was worse than LA, and taxi's covered almost every square inch of the roads. Time Square was gorgeous in all of its shining glory. Huge crowds of people moved across the streets, and I saw tons of ladies carrying huge bags from designer stores. I heard a screeching, and I looked to the left, where Jimmy came swerving around a corner in a Corvette Centennia. (Corvette they used in Transformers 2) I gawked at the car, for that car wasn't even available yet. He rolled the window down, grinning at me.

"Son of a bitch...." I muttered as I got in the car. He drove down Time Square and to a hotel that was easily the nicest, grandest in the whole city. He screeched the car to a stop, and immediately we were bombarded with people. Jimmy got out and tossed the keys to valet, and bell hops were removing our bags from the car, when Audrey stalked over and ripped her bag out of their hands, sending them death glares. I rolled my eyes as I kindly took my bag.

We walked up to our room, which just happened to be the pent house again, and I took my bag to the room I would be staying in. I examined the room; it wasn't much different from the other rich fancy hotels. My room had a TV and a mini fridge in it—even though I wouldn't be using the mini fridge. I looked around and there was a giant bathroom in my room. I grabbed towel and an extra pair of clothes and decided to shower.

The warm water felt good on my cold skin, and I felt new when I was finished. I turned off the water wrapped a large towel around my body. That was when I heard it. Whispering. I strained my hearing to make it out, but I couldn't exactly tell what it was, even with my vampire hearing sense. I silently cracked open the door to my room and looked down the hall. They were all in the kitchen room with the door closed. I concentrated on the paint sensation and turned invisible, and silently walked down the hall without so much as a sound. I stood outside the closed door of the kitchen and could faintly make out their whispering.

"....well, maybe we should tell her."

"No. It will ruin everything."

"When do you want to do it?"

"The night of the solar eclipse. The day the world will be most vulnerable, and everything will crash."

My eyes widened. They were planning something. Something was going to happen on the night of the solar eclipse in a week. What were they planning? What did I have to do with it? What did they mean about the world being most vulnerable? I mean, I knew there was a bunch of superstitious stuff about solar eclipses, but what were they talking about everything will crash?

Suddenly the door flew open and hit me in the head. I fell to the ground, and Braden smirked as they walked out of the kitchen. He reached down and grabbed me by the back of my hair and pulled me off of the ground. I cried in pain.

"Spying is not nice, Bella." He muttered. My invisible shield disappeared, and I was thankful that the towel was still firmly wrapped around my body.

"I'll tell you what's not nice—" I said, waving my fist in the air. He chuckled and dropped me to the ground.

"Go get changed, Bella," Damon said, grinning, "Although I do like you in that apparel." I blushed and glared at him as I got to my feet and ran to my room, slamming the door.

"Fucking vampires...." I mumbled, and I heard Jimmy erupt into laughter in the living room. The rest of the night I just stayed in the room, drawing in a sketch book I had gotten at the airport, and contemplating what they had said. At around 1:00 AM, I silently opened the door to my room and walked out into the living room, to find Jimmy sprawled across the couch, watching _the Titanic_. He was at the part where the evil dude was inside the sinking ship, shooting a gun at Rose and Jack.

"NOOO! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!!?" he yelled, throwing pillows at the TV. I couldn't help but laugh, and his head snapped over, obviously not realizing I was there. He sat up and the TV shut off instantly. I must say, his power did come in handy.

"Erm....Bella, what can I do for you?" he asked, embarrassed that I had just caught him.

"Where's Damon, Audrey, and Braden?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Feeding."

I rolled my eyes as I went and sat beside him on the couch. If there was any way to figure out what was going on, it would be through Jimmy. He was the weak link, and I knew just how to get him. I stuck my lip out a bit in an adorable pout, and my eyes widened into does eyes.

"Jimmy?" I asked in a soft voice. His head turned to look at me, and his eyes widened.

"Y-yes-s?" I continued to stare at him. "Why a-are you looking at me like that-t?" he stuttered, a nervousness in his voice.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" I said, my eyes widening even more.

"I—I-I d-don't know what-t you're t-talking about." He said, and I stuck my lip out farther.

"Please? _Please_ tell me, Jimmy?" I begged.

"I—uhh—don't—OMG! WHAT IS THAT!?!" he yelled, pointing behind me. I looked, but there was nothing there. I looked back, and he was gone. I sighed as I got up and returned to my room.

-1 hour later-

I lay on my back across the giant king sized bed.

_Where is Edward?_

-2 hours later-

I sat in the chair across the room, my legs hanging over the arm rest.

_Were they coming?_

-1 hour later-

I lay on my stomach on the bed, my head and arms hanging off the side.

_Did they find the clues?_

I sighed as I let myself fall off the bed, limp, to the floor. I lay on the floor, thinking. Always thinking. How long would I be here? I lifted myself off the floor and walked down the hallway back into the living room. They had yet to return, and now Jimmy was blowing up the insides of electronic devices that lay on the kitchen counter. I stared at him silently, and turned invisible. He had yet to realize my presence. When he was finished he walked over and sat at the counter with his laptop. I grinned as I walked over and sat next to him, still invisible. I let my invisible shield disappear.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jimmy yelled, and fell off of the stool to the ground. I chuckled as he got back up into his seat.

"Shit, give me a heart attack, why don't cha." He said, and I just sat in the stool, staring at him as he played with his computer. He kept giving me uneasy sideways glances every now and then, and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Jimmy, can you pa—"

"I'm not telling you, Bella!" He yelled angrily.

"—ss me that pen?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

He grumbled as tossed me the pen that was next to him. I grinned as I walked back to my room.

**Edward's POV:**

I groaned as we sat in the airport, still waiting for our flight.

BOP

Why won't the noise stop....

BOP

The popping noise was getting to me....

BOP

"MITCHELL!" I yelled, and he looked at me. "STOP. IT." I said through clenched teeth. He grinned and put his lips together.

"Mitchell, I swear, if you do it ONE more time...."

BOP!

"ARGHH!" I groaned as I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground.

_What are you gonna do, Eddie-boy?_

Mitchell thought as we wrestled around on the ground. I growled and pulled my fist back, about to collide with his jaw, when I was yanked off of him by the back of my shirt, falling to the ground backwards. Alice stood between us, fuming.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T KNOCK IT OFF I'LL BEAT YOU BOTH SENSELESS!! Can't you two get along for Bella's sake?!" Mitchell and I grumbled as we got to our feet.

"FLIGHT B23, TO NEW YORK, NEW YORK, NOW BOARDING." A voice said over the intercom.

"FINALLY!" Mitchell bellowed. We were ushered into the terminal and took our seats on the plane. Jasper sat next to Alice, leaving me to sit behind them, next to Mitchell. Oh dear Lord.

We took our seats and Mitchell leaned as far away from me as the seat would allow. I rolled my eyes. Jasper sat in front of Mitchell while Alice sat in front of me. Suddenly I heard Alice sigh and groan, knowing what was coming next.

"Hey, Jasper, switch seats with me." Mitchell said, leaning around the side of the seat into the aisle.

"No." Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Come on! Please?" Mitchell begged.

"No." Jasper replied. Mitchell sighed and sat back down in his seat. He kicked the back of Jasper's seat. "Switch seats with me." He said again.

"No." Jasper said, smiling.

"Switch seats with me." Mitchell repeated, hitting the back of Jasper's chair again.

"No."

"Switch seats with me. Switch Seats with me. Switch seats with me." Mitchell repeated over and over. When he stopped, he smiled as Jasper was about to give in. He sucked in a deep breath...

"No." Jasper said, chuckling.

"Alice!" Mitchell cried, turning to Alice, "I'll buy you clothes!"

"There is nothing you can buy me that I don't already have." She said, smiling. A wicked grin spread across Mitchell's face, and I almost laughed out loud at his thoughts.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Alice screamed, and everyone in the plane turned to look at her. Her head was filled with a vision of all her clothes died brown.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said, with a horrific glare on her face. I cringed in my seat. Mitchell's thoughts changed, and Alice became angrier.

"IF YOU TOUCH MY CLOTHES I WILL KILL YOU MITCHELL!!" she screamed furiously. Now she was seeing a vision of all of her clothes dragged in mud. Mitchell's smile turned innocent.

Alice's head was now filled with a vision of all of her clothes burning in a fire pit. Alice screamed and jumped out of her seat, launching herself at Mitchell. Jasper grabbed her around the waist before they could make contact, and everyone in the plane stared at her as if she was crazy. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder to hold her down, and she huffed and crossed her arms. I chuckled. The stewardess walked around, making sure all of the cabinets were closed. Once they were done, we were finally ready.

"YESS!!! WE'RE FINALLY TAKING OFF!!!" Mitchell yelled. Just then a voice came on over the intercom.

"We are having some technical difficulties with the plane. Please stay seated while we work them out. Thank you." The pilot said, and Mitchell, Jasper, Alice, and I groaned loudly. This could not be happening.

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. The others had yet to come back, so I think it would be fairly easy to escape. Especially if I was invisible. I sat up on the bed, scanning the room for the millionth time. My eyes landed on the shiny, glass window. Perfect.

I silently grabbed my passport, ID, and what little money I had, and threw it all in a backpack. I slung it over my back and turned invisible, and relief washed over me that the bag was invisible too. I carefully, lightly stepped over to the window, and slowly slid it open. I looked outside.

It was a long drop. And when I mean long....I mean fucking high. This hotel was near 40 stories. I could see the loud, noisy streets of New York below. Right outside the window was a tiny ledge, about 3 inches wide. I carefully stepped out onto the ledge and gripped window as I stared down the side of the hotel.

Now, since I was a vampire, this would be a piece of cake. But it might seem a little odd for an 18 year old girl to fall 40 stories and collide with the ground, and getting up and walking away. Yea, so that was out. And if I did stay invisible while I fell, it would be a little odd for a hole the size of a meteor appear in the ground out of nowhere. I decided my only option was to scale the ledge to the end, where I could climb up to the roof unspotted. I pulled my foot forward when I heard footsteps, and the door opening and closing of our room. I panicked. I heard the footsteps come towards my door, and in my haste to run across the ledge to the end of the building, my feet slipped, and I fell towards the busy streets of New York.

I reached my hand out and silently snagged the ledge outside my window. I stilled my movements and my breathing as the door to my room swung open, and shouts echoed through the hotel room.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?!" Damon roared. I have never heard him so angry, upset, vicious, and frightening before.

"What? I don't know! She was right here!" I heard a loud smack and a crash, and I could hear Jimmy groan. I peeked up into the room to see Jimmy on the ground, and a huge hole in the wall. Damon stood over him, glaring.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!?!" Damon roared at him, "How many times are you going to screw up, Jimmy!?!!" he yelled, and kicked him in the stomach with force. Jimmy groaned in pain as Damon looked around the room. He couldn't see me because I was still invisible. But then Braden walked in, and I immediately lowered my head back down below the ledge. I just prayed that he wouldn't see me....

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

**M y l o v e i s j u s t w a i t i n g t o t u r n y o u r t e a r s t o r o s e s**

**-**

**So the meaning of the title is that Damon has seemed nearly as bad at how he is…you know? Like how he beat Jimmy…**


	8. Are We There Yet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or American Airlines. I only own Mitchell, Damon, Braden, Jimmy, and Audrey.**

Chapter 7: Are We There Yet?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Braden said, appearing over me. I had two options—jump and run, or give up.

And with that I let go of the ledge.

I heard a furious growl as I fell from the 40th floor. I reached my hand out, trailing it along the side of the building lightly as the ground grew closer. On the last floor, I grabbed onto the ledge that was there, and silently dropped to the sidewalk. I was still invisible, so I took off running down the street as fast as I could. I darted around people walking on the sidewalk and jumped over cars flying through the busy streets. It was no longer night time, so the bright sun shone over the land and glinted off the sides of buildings. I smiled to myself at the thought that they couldn't run at vampire speed directly after me, because they couldn't turn invisible. Heh heh....

I ran to the edge of the and into the forest. My invisible shield fell as I darted through the trees. Once they broke into the forest they would catch up to me in no time. I wasn't nearly as fast as them.

Then I felt pain as something rammed me from the side, throwing me into a huge oak tree. I looked up at a furious looking Damon. His hands were on my waist, keeping my body close to him. I growled at him.

"You have created quit a problem." Damon growled in my ear.

"Well maybe you should let me go." I snarled at him.

"I don't think so. As our rules state, you deserve a punishment. But I think I have a different punishment in mind...." he said grinning. I hissed, and he pulled me to my feet, just as Jimmy, Audrey, and Braden showed up. Audrey tackled me, and pushed me up against the huge tree again, her hand at my throat.

"You silly little girl." She sneered, her face inches from mine. I had had it with this girl. Brought my foot up between us, and kicked her square in the chest, and sent her flying through the forest and crashing into a huge red wood tree, sending the whole thing tumbling towards the earth. Damon stared at me curiously, until his face set with determination.

"You will learn how to fight now." Damon said. "Audrey?" he called and she stumbled over to him with dirt and leaves in her hair. I smirked, and she hissed at me. Audrey took a fighting crouch in front of me, staring me down.

"I won't fight." I told them firmly.

"If you don't fight, Bella, you'll die." Damon said, and they stepped back as Audrey prepared to pounce on me. "Don't use your power yet." Damon added. I took my fighting stance, and then Audrey lunged at me.

I had never learned how to fight. Actually, I have never even fought before. I have never had a need to. So, it was easy to say that I didn't make the wisest choices as I immediately lunged for her throat.

She surprised me as she ducked, and I flew over her. As I was passing over her, she grabbed me by the ankle, and threw me back into the huge tree. The tree uprooted from the ground and toppled over, sending me with it. Audrey's high pitched laughter filled the forest and echoed off the trees as I lifted the tree up and came out from under it. Audrey took her stance again as a ferocious growl erupted from my chest.

"Don't go for the easy kill, Bella. That is predicted and what is expected of newborns....which, you are not." Damon said from the sidelines. Audrey side-stepped around me, with me mimicking her movements. She sprang, but didn't go directly for me. She appeared behind me, and raising her hand, about to hit me in the back, when I quickly spun around and grabbed her wrist and twisted around so I was in back of her. I held onto her wrist as I brought my foot up and kicked her in the middle of the back, sending her flying into a tree. The movement happened in all of 2 seconds.

While she was still down, I appeared next to her, grabbing her by the neck, and tossed her into a huge rock. She quickly composed herself, and charged at me. She jumped on me, taking me in a head lock. She was standing while I was bent over in her stone grip. I struggled against her hold, but it only tightened. She flipped me forward, and I landed on the cold forest floor on my back. She towered over me, and pressed her foot to my throat, cutting off my vocal and wind pipe. I struggled against her foot, but she pressed harder, and pain seared through my stone skin.

"Remember, Bella, one of her legs is vulnerable." Damon said. My eyes snapped over to Audrey's other leg, and she realized at the same time I did. My free hand snatched her ankle, and twisted it to the right, sending her falling to the ground. Now I was over her, and brought my teeth to her neck.

Braden pulled me off of Audrey before my teeth made contact. Damon's smirk was pronounced as his dark voice rang through the silent forest.

"Well done."

**Edward's POV:**

3 hours. We have been sitting in this damn plane for 3 hours. 3 hours lost on hope of finding Bella. 3 hours of impatience of waiting here while Bella could be in pain. 3 hours of these humans and their thoughts. 3 hours of MITCHELL.

"_Girls just wanna have fuuuuuun!" _Mitchell continued to sing in an off-tone. I didn't even know vampires could sing that bad....

"MITCHELL!" I snapped, and he stopped.

"The plane is now ready for takeoff. Will everyone please return to their seats and prepare for takeoff." The captain's voice said over the intercom.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Mitchell yelled. Rather loudly, I might add. The plane made it into the air, and we were finally headed towards New York. "Edward, move your damn arm." Mitchell snapped, looking pointedly at my arm that was on the arms rest in between us. I smiled smugly.

"No." I said, and he frowned. He shoved my arm off of the arm rest, replacing it with his own. He grinned at me, smugness radiating off of him. I hit him in the back of the head.

"Owww!" he grumbled, moving his arm to rub the back of his head. I took the opportunity to put my arm back on the arm rest.

"HA!" I said, triumphantly. Mitchell growled as he attempted to shove my arm off again, but we ended up shoving each other's arm back and forth.

"CHILDREN! QUIET DOWN!!" Alice hissed at us.

"HE STOLE MY ARM REST!" Mitchell yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Mitchell....you have another arm rest on your other side." Jasper said.

"Oh." Mitchell said, and looked at the other arm rest. I rolled my eyes again. Idiot.

A while later, a stewardess came by. "Would you boys like anything to drink?" she asked us, pointedly looking at me and Mitchell. I groaned at her thoughts. You don't even want to know.

"Yes, I would like a sprite." Mitchell said, and the lady disappeared.

"What the hell?!" I said to him. "You don't even drink!" he didn't reply. Soon after a different lady came back with a sprite and handed it to Mitchell.

"What is this? I said I wanted coke!" Mitchell said, and soon the lady disappeared. The other lady came back out with a coke, and tried to hand it to Mitchell. "No, no, no. I said I wanted tequila." Mitchell said, showing ID. The lady disappeared, and a different lady came back with tequila. "Um, where is my sprite?! I ORDERED SPRITE 10 MINUTES AGO!" Mitchell roared at the lady. Alice and Jasper were holding back laughter. I noticed a little boy, about 5, across the aisle from us, watching the whole act with a grin. The lady disappeared and came back with a sprite. Mitchell took the drink this time, but when another stewardess came walking down the aisle, he called her. "I never got my sprite!" he said, and the lady disappeared, and came back out bringing another sprite. She handed it to Mitchell. "Actually....never mind. I'm not thirsty." Mitchell said with a grin, and the stewardess exploded.

"YOU ORDERED THIS DAMN SPRITE!!" she yelled.

"No I didn't." Mitchell said. The stewardess was having a hard time controlling herself.

"Is there a problem, miss?" another flight attendant asked the lady. She grumbled as she stalked to the back of the plane. Mitchell erupted into laughter.

"Idiot." I mumbled. Mitchell's grin increased.

"LOOK EDWARD, I KNOW YOU'RE GAY BUT YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HIT ON ME!!!" Mitchell screamed for all the plane to hear. Everyone's heads shot back to stare at me, and I hit Mitchell in the back of the head.

-2 hours later-

"I'm BORED!" Mitchell whined for the 56th time and counting. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No." I replied, emotionlessly.

-2 minutes later-

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Jasper replied.

-1 minute later-

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Alice replied.

- 1 minute later-

"Are we there YET?"

"NO!" I snapped.

-30 seconds later-

"Are we ther—"

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET MITCHELL. WE WILL BE THERE WHEN THE DAMN PLANE LANDS!" I cut him off.

-2 hours later-

"HEY! WHAT DOES THIS LATCH DO?!?"

"NO MITCHELL DON—"

WHOOSH!

The emergency exit flew open, and air immediately filled the plane. I quickly, at vampire speed, reached over and pulled the door shut. Luckily it happened so quickly no one took notice.

"Woops." Mitchell said, grinning like a maniac.

"How does Bella put up with you!?!" I growled at him. "It's like you're a completely different person when you're bored! You act like....Emmett!" I said, and Alice erupted into laughter and Jasper snickered. He was about to reply, when the intercom came on.

"We are now landing in New York. Everyone please remained seated and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YES!" Mitchell shouted. I hid my face in my hand. I only prayed that Bella was still here.

**AN: haha. Yea so Mitchell+bored=Oh Dear Lordy, save us all.**

**Haha. REVIEW!**


	9. Playlist!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I DO NOT own these songs…and this is NOT a real soundtrack!**

A Lesson in Charades PLAYLIST!

-Faces- Scary Kids Scaring Kids  
-Represent- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
-Sell Your Soul- Hollywood Undead  
-Poison- All Time Low  
-Misery- Good Charlotte  
-Handlebars- Flobots  
-Radiator- Family Force 5  
-Monster- Meg & Dia

-**Faces:** This song is from both Bella's POV and the Devil's Coven POV. The beginning and middle of the song is Bella' POV. I won't believe the horror that I see, it's more than you poison inside me." Refers to what Bella sees happening while she is with them. "You dream of wars, that I refuse to fight." Pretty explanatory. Important line. When the chorus hits, it's about how the Devil's Coven want all of the vampire's existence to be known, and they want to take off their "masks", the faces they hide behind.

-**Represent:** this is a good song for this story. It's Bella's POV, and starts out talking about the question being brought to her attention "What would you say if the world came crashing down on you?" well Bella was taken away from her wedding, family, and home, by these evil vampires who are bent on killing. The songs talks about how our actions in life represent us, and how we go through life. Damon, Braden, Jimmy, and Audrey all have hard pasts, and it is now affecting what they believe now. Can Bella keep from letting the darkness overtake her?

**-Sell Your Soul:** Damon's POV. The song has a couple different meanings, but I basically look at it like Damon sold his soul to the devil to be a vampire. You'll understand once you hear about his past…. "why can't they let me be, why don't I know what I am, I force this hate into my heart cuz its my only friend, my lips are sewn shut, I watch myself bleed, they push and pull and its killing me within"

**-Poison:** Jimmy's POV. The song basically talks about the shit Jimmy went through. And all the stuff he still goes through when he puts up with Damon. "I've got a house in the back of my head, but I can't find a permanent resident..." he's dealing with all of his issues. "You can take my life but you can't fill these shoes..." basically, Bella can come into the coven, but she can't actually be one of them. She can't be like Jimmy. If that makes sense...?

**-Misery:** Devil's Coven POV. They look around at the world, at all of the humans all happy with their lives and family, like they are plastic. They want to destroy that. "Misery loves company"

**-Handlebars:** ahh, this song can be hard to understand if you don't pay attention to the lyrics. Damon's POV. The song talks about how he can do EVERYTHING….how he can do all of these things to change the world. It eventually comes to a close with "I can lead the nation in a holocaust."

**-Radiator:** this song has the opposite meaning of what I am using it for. But it makes sense, in the same way…if you know what I mean? So basically it talks about how the Devil's Coven wants to dominate humans, and they want all vampires to feel the same. They want to "radiate" their ideas to everyone. "Traveling at the speed of light…" they are trying to leave the world that they know and create a new one.

**-Monster:** this song is Audrey's POV. It refers to her past as a human…you'll find out later.


	10. Darts of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8: Darts of the Past

Bella's POV:

"1 one thousand....2 two thousand...."

"Isn't it 2 _one_ thousand?!" Braden said, raising his eyebrows at Jimmy.

"Hahaha—SHUT UP." Jimmy said in a mocking tone. Jimmy was sitting upside down on the couch—yes, sitting upside down. As in his legs were hanging off the back of the couch and he was upside down—and he was throwing darts at a dart board across the room. Braden was sitting on a single chair next to him, while I was sitting on a stool at the counter. We have been sitting here for about 5 hours. Audrey and Damon were out doing God knows what—they never tell me.

That thought strayed to the forefront of my mind. What were they talking about the other day? Something about an eclipse. I eyed Jimmy's laptop sitting on the counter next to me.

"Hey, Jimmy—can I use your laptop?" I asked him.

"Suuuuure…..but I'm watching you. Or—listening....to what....you're typing....if that makes sense?" he said, at a loss for words. I stifled a giggle. Jimmy was just like a little kid. But he was an evil little kid.

I opened the laptop, expecting to wait for it to turn on, but suddenly it just—came to life. "Whoa." I muttered.

"You're welcome." Jimmy said, chuckling. Okay, I seriously had to admit—his power was awesome. I opened the internet browser and went to Google. Google was my savior. I used it for everything. I thought about what they were talking about the other day, and typed in "Solar Eclipse" in the search engine. Immediately, lists of subjects came up about Eclipses. My eyes were drawn to the first one on the list:

_Solar Eclipse on Wednesday, July..._

I clicked on the link and I was brought to the full article. Now, let's see—

"Bella, why are your Googleing Eclipses?" Jimmy asked, sounding like a little kid asking his mom why he saw his parents wrestling around in bed.

"Umm....because I heard there's going to be one soon. I've always wanted to see one." I said confidently.

"Huh..." he mumbled, throwing another dart at the dart board, which landed, once again, on a perfect bulls-eye. "I Googled murder the other day....and all of these pictures of bloody people came up." he said in the same tone as if discovering fire for the first time.

"Really? Wow, Jimmy....I would have never guessed." I said sarcastically. He took out another dart, and threw it at me with blinding speed. Without taking my eyes away from the computer, I brought my hand up and caught the dart before it made contact with my head. I threw the dart at the dart board, and—surprise, surprise—it made a perfect bulls-eye. I continued reading the article.

_Solar Eclipses: Religious Beliefs or Scientific Occurrences?_

_There is report to be a Solar Eclipse this coming Wednesday, July 16__th__, at 12:01 PM hitting Europe. This is going to be the longest lasting Eclipse in history, lasting 6 minutes long. But the question appears: Are solar eclipses part of religious beliefs, or aimed towards science?_

_Indian astronomers are predicting violence and turmoil across the world as a result of this week's total solar eclipse, which the superstitious and religious view as a sign of potential doom._

_But astronomers, scientists and secularists are trying to play down claims of evil portent in connection with Wednesday's natural spectacle, when the moon will come between the Earth and the sun, completely obscuring the sun._

_In Hindu mythology, the two demons Rahu and Ketu are said to "swallow" the sun during the eclipses, snuffing out its life-giving light and causing food to become inedible and water undrinkable._

_Italian mythology claims that during an eclipse, the sun is put out for vampires, and they make their presence known, creating a blood bath._

I stopped reading the article and repeated the last sentence over and over in my head. Italian mythology....vampires....eclipse....

What did this all mean?

"Hey, Jimmy—"

"NO I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ECLIPSES, BELLA!" Jimmy yelled, cutting me off. I turned back towards the article to reread the last sentence, to make sure I understood that right, but suddenly, the sentence was gone from the article. What the—

"Jimmy...." I said, narrowing my eyes in his direction, but he couldn't tell because the couch was facing away from me.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"What happened to the sentence that was here….and then randomly disappeared?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Umm—Santa Claus took it." He said, and Braden roared with laughter.

"PUT BACK THE DAMN SENTENCE!!" I yelled.

"No." he replied like a stubborn little kid. I narrowed my eyes further and slammed the laptop shut. I would definitely be visiting a library later when they let me out of this room. I was planning on finding out more about Eclipses.

I sighed and walked over and sat down next to Jimmy. Jimmy never did tell me about his life as a human—I didn't know about Audrey's or Damon's either. I shuddered at the thought of Damon's. I was curious about Audrey though—I mean, you don't just turn out like a bitch for no reason.

"Hey, what was Audrey's human life like?" I asked, looking at Jimmy and Braden. They froze on their seats, and exchanged a look. Braden nodded to Jimmy.

"Well…you see, Audrey....she had a brother, mother, and father. They lived happily, until...her mother died in a car accident when she was 15. Her father went mad, and blamed Audrey because she was in the car at the time and survived. Audrey's brother, Alex, was a year older than her....well, her father started beating her. Then he started....raping her when she was 16. Her brother always tried to protect her, but couldn't do much against their father. One day, Audrey got so sick of it, and ran away. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing. But one day when she was walking along a road in the forest, a van stopped, and some men grabbed her and threw her in the back of the van….well they took her to a whore house. Basically, they drugged her and then turned her into a slave and a prostitute. Well, one night Damon was hunting, and came across Audrey on the street. She wasn't scared of him, and she knew he was going to kill her. She welcomed death with open arms. Damon said there was something about her that made you remember things—so he changed her."

I sat in silence and shock. I didn't exactly know what to say. What a horrible past for someone to have.

"Now I feel bad for arguing with her..." I mumbled.

"Oh, don't feel bad for that. We think Audrey was a bitch even before her life went to hell." Jimmy said, laughing.

"What about Damon?" I said, and Jimmy and Braden exchanged another look.

"I don't know if we should talk about it..." Jimmy said, throwing another dart at the dart board. I thought back to what I saw when I was hanging on the ledge of the building. Damon hurting Jimmy, and blaming him.

"Why do you let him boss you around, Jimmy?" I said. Jimmy's face grew angry and his eyes snapped over to mine.

"Shut up, Bella." He said, throwing another dart at the board, with such force it went through the wall.

"I saw what he did to you—"

"Shut up! You don't have any clue what you're talking about!" Jimmy yelled at me. I was kind of shocked. I have never seen Jimmy angry before.

"Jimmy—"

"Enough!" he yelled, throwing another dart at me. I barely caught it before it made contact with my head. I was silent as Jimmy and I stared at each other, willing the other one to back down. I could tell he wasn't going to give in so I looked away. Braden held a sympathetic expression for Jimmy. A couple minutes later Damon and Audrey walked through the door, returning. Damon walked to the middle of the living room and stared at me.

"Bella, I think it's time you know about my past." Damon said before sitting down on the chair to my left. Everyone was quiet while Damon contemplated how to begin.

"Are you sure?" Braden asked Damon.

"She has to know for this to work." Damon replied. He turned back to me, "I was born sometime in the early 1800s. I was an only child, and I had an ordinary family with my parents—until my father started drinking." Damon said, and I saw such hate in his eyes it could kill, "I was 10, and my mother was my best friend. She would do anything for me, and I loved her so much for it. One night, my mother was upstairs. I was in the living room, writing. It was late, and I was startled when the front door flew open and slammed against the wall...

-FLASHBACK DAMON'S POV-

"MARY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!" my father yelled, his words slurred. At the time I didn't understand he was horribly drunk. I was scared and his behind the couch. My mother walked down the stairs, and was shocked at what my father looked like.

"Henry, are you—are you _drunk!?!_" she said in a disgusted voice. My father's face held fury as we walked over to my mother and grabbed her by her neck and started choking her and yelling at her profanities. I watched that night as he beat her. Every night he would beat her, until one time he really hurt her, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom!" I yelled as he threw her down the stairs. I was 15. I punched my father, but it had barely any affect. That was the first night he started beating me. "Fucking boy!" he would yell at me, "I will kill you! I swear I will! You never do anything right!" and I would sit there and take it. He would come home drunk and beat me and my mother every night. One night, when I was 17—I was in my room. I heard my mother's agonized scream from downstairs, and I ran down the stairs. She was on the floor, hurt—bad. My father made an approach to me, but my mother stood up.

"No! Take me, leave him alone!" she screamed at him. He spun around, and took out a knife—and stabbed her. He killed her right in front of my very eyes. He slowly pulled the knife out, brandishing the blood. He grinned as he wiped the blood off on my dying mother's shirt, and walked out of the house.

"Mom!" I yelled, running to her….but she was dead. I had run out of the house that night, because he would come back. I was running down an alleyway when I spotted a man struggling with another. When I got a closer look, I saw that one man was biting on the other's neck, drinking the blood. I was shocked, but I wasn't scared. No, I was anything but scared. I liked what I saw. The pain the human was being caused—I relished in it. When the man was finished, he threw the dead body on the ground, and approached me. I noticed immediately the beauty, the pale skin—the speed.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked me. I grinned at him, "I could ask you the same."

"You're awfully cheerful for someone who is about to die." He told me. I only grinned wider.

"I know what you are. I want it." I said, and the man's smile faltered.

"No, you don't."

"Change me." I told him. He scowled at me.

"I'm not changing you! This life is hell!" he yelled.

"No, I know hell. I was born in it. I am perhaps good friends with the devil. Change me, please!" I begged him. He still rejected, but finally gave in. He left me in that alleyway during the fire that burned me for three days—but I didn't scream. I didn't complain. I didn't beg the Lord to kill me. I begged the devil to bring more pain...more power. Let's just say, when I woke up, I was very pleased. I went back and killed my father in vengeance." He finished, staring off into space. I could see the pain in his eyes...I could see the hate, power, all of the above. I couldn't speak. I just stared silently at Damon. I didn't know what to think either—I was sickened at him, yet felt pity for what he went through. So we sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, until Damon finally broke it.

"Let's go....we have more training to do." He said, leading the way to forest.

**Edward's POV:**

"How do we know if they are even still here? And how are we going to track them? This place is freaking huge!" Mitchell said as we walked out of the airport.

"Alice, do you see anything of Bella's?" I asked her. Her eyes glazed over as she searched the future, and I read her mind, but came up with nothing.

"No. But they have to still be here! I mean—" she stopped dead in her tracks and sniffed the air. "I can smell them." She said, and it was true, I could smell them too. I only hoped Bella would be okay...

"I don't smell anything." Mitchell complained. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"It leads in a couple different directions—they've been all over the city." Jasper said, his thoughts calculating.

"Well, we are just going to have to track down each trail." I said, and started down the sidewalk with them following.

"Edward, we can't just—" Alice said, but stopped. "Answer it." She said, right before my phone started ringing. I opened it before the first ring even ended.

"Hello?" I asked with a sigh.

"Edward ,where are you?" Carlisle asked. I could hear everyone talking impatiently in the background. "I WANNA TALK TO ED-WEIRDO!!" Emmett yelled in the background. I sighed. "Edward, I'm putting you on speaker phone." Carlisle said. Suddenly the voices over the phone became louder.

"Where are you?"

"When are you coming back?"

"When are we getting on a plane?"

"Have you kicked any ass yet?"

Everyone asked at once. Alice ripped the phone out of my hand, "SHUT UP!!!" she screamed into the receiver, and everyone was quiet. She handed the phone back to me with a triumphant expression.

"Ok, well, we've tracked them to New York. They are still here—we just have to find out _where_. Their scent is all over." I said, and everyone started talking.

"Son, who should get on the next plane?" Carlisle asked. I thought for a moment. If we really were going to get this done, we had to have backup.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Kate, Zafrina, Shane, Bonnie, and Benjamin" I said. Everyone immediately started talking at once again. I heard Emmett's booming voice over everything, "WOOOOOOO! I GET TO GO KICK SOME ASS!"

"They're on their way." Carlisle said, and I hung up the phone.

Now all we have to do is search the entire city.

**REVIEW! So this is what my friend wanted to happen(LOL):**

Me: YOU ASS PUT BACK THE SENTANCE!  
Jimmy: No.  
Me: WHAT THE HELL MAN?! *Hits his head repeatedly*  
Jimmy: *passes out*  
Me: *looks at his unconscious body* So are you going to fix it?


	11. Mitchell, Hobos, and Biting

**Disclaimer: *yawn* I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9: Mitchell, Hobos, and Biting

Fighting Braden was difficult. He was as strong as Emmett, and it didn't help that he could see me when I was invisible. Well, there is one thing I have to say—if fighting Braden was difficult, then fighting Jimmy would be a disaster.

You see, Damon is making me work my way up. First I fought Audrey, the easiest. Then I fought Braden. Now I prepared to fight Jimmy.

"How is Jimmy better at fighting than Braden?" I asked, confused, from my fighting stance. Jimmy and I were preparing to fight.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jimmy said, sounding hurt.

"Well—you're just so....small." I said, and Braden erupted into hysterical laughter. A grin broke out across Jimmy's face, and before I knew it, I was doing flips through the air, and landed on the dusty ground on my back with a moan.

"He's small—but fucking _fast._" Braden commented before he laughed harder.

"That…wasn't very....nice...Jimmy." I said in a strangled voice.

"_I'm_ not very nice." He grinned from above me.

"Yea...complete asshole." I mumbled as I got off of the ground. "You're like one of those evil little kids that everyone thinks is so cute, but behind that smile....evil." I said, and Jimmy grinned more. I ran at Jimmy, but as I reached him, my hands grasped air. I stared in shock, and heard him chuckle behind me. I spun around and threw out my fist, but only swiped air. I heard him chuckled from the side, and could see him out of the corner of my eye, so I pounced, but ended up falling to ground. Damn, he was _fast!_

I got off the ground and ran forward and swiped at his head, but my hand was met with the side of his hand, forming an X. I brought my other hand up but was, once again, met with his other hand. I grinned as I brought my leg up, pointing my toes and kicked him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards.

"Good, Bella." Damon commented from the sidelines. But before I could make another move towards Jimmy, I was up against the tree with his hand at my throat. I could feel my wind pipe getting cut off, and I lost my sense of smell and ability to talk. I struggled against his grasp, but it didn't lighten up.

"Think about what your available weapons are." Damon commented again. Then I twisted out of his grasp, at the same time I swung my foot up and kicked against Jimmy's chest, sending him flying across the clearing and into a tree, taking down the tree. **(Picture that move as what Edward did to James in the movie when James held Edward by the neck.)**

I re-took my fighting stance, but before I could spot Jimmy, he grasped my arm from behind and flipped me backwards, ending up on the ground again. Before I could so much as move an inch, he grabbed me by the ankle and I was flying through the air again and into a tree. I fell down the tree, hitting every branch on my way down. When I reached the bottom, Jimmy caught me and held me in a head lock.

"So, what do you think about my fighting skills now, Bella?" he asked, chuckling. I took the opportunity to open my mouth and clamp my teeth shut on his arm.

"OW! SHE FUCKING BIT ME!!" Jimmy yelled, releasing me. "CAN SHE DO THAT!?!" I chuckled as I grabbed him by the head and flipped him forward, and he landed on his back with a moan. He jumped off the ground and into the air, but I grabbed his ankle and threw him in the air towards the sky. I started laughing hysterically as he fell on top of Audrey.

Jimmy raised his hand in the air, "That concludes....our training....for today." He said in a strangled voice.

**Edward's POV:**

"We have searched all up and down half of the town....this isn't exactly going how we expected." Mitchell stated the obvious for the fiftieth time.

"Well, we can't seem to pick up on a fresh trail. So we have to do it this way." Jasper said as we walked down the street. It was really cloudy today thankfully, allowing us to walk around. Alice was so aggravated with Mitchell she was twitching, and about to blow any second.

"Well, I'm just sayin—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MITCHELL! THIS IS THE WAY IT HAS TO BE DONE BECAUSE THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!! YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY DON'T YOU AND EDWARD GO TO THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN AND LOOK!" Alice screamed, literally, in Mitchell's face. Then Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and they walked away.

"WAIT! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM!" I yelled after Alice, but she was already gone. I turned around to glare at Mitchell, and he smiled sheepishly. "Come on, idiot." I said and continued down the street.

**Bella's POV:**

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked out of the forest in the opposite direction of where we came.

"We're going to do some research." Damon said, smirking. We walked down the busy streets of New York, until we came to an old looking building with a sign in the front that read "New York Civil War Museum"

I was confused as to why Damon would come here. He took off immediately to look around. I was aware that Jimmy and Braden were watching me as I slowly walked towards shelves of books and documents. I scanned the books until I found one quit interesting.

_The Battle of Texas_

I carefully plucked the book off the shelf and opened it to the table of contents.

_Evacuation of women and children from Galveston Bay..._

I flipped through the pages of the book and found the page. I scanned the page, taking in every word. But one word caught my eye—Eclipse.

_3 days after the women and children were evacuated from Galveston Bay, an Eclipse took place on October 7__th__, 1862 7:52 PM. It was the longest Eclipse in history, totaling 5 minutes..._

That was the longest Eclipse taken place in history. But the Eclipse that is going to take place in 2 days...that will be the longest. The article I had found online had stated a myth about vampires and possible blood bath—the world going into turmoil. Their conversation flashed through my mind.

"_When do you want to do it?"_

"_During the Solar Eclipse"_

Blood bath...Solar Eclipse.

And just like that, it clicked. They were planning on killing, and they were going to do it on the day of the Eclipse. Wait....the Eclipse in 1862 had taken place on three days after the evacuation…the evacuation was when Jasper was bitten. Jasper had woken on the same day as the Eclipse. I nonchalantly placed the book back on the shelf, aware that Jimmy was watching me. Braden had disappeared with Damon and Audrey. I scanned the other books and came across exactly what I needed.

_Confederate Majors of the Civil War_

I flipped through the book and found exactly what I was looking for.

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

The name was accompanied by his picture along the list of other Majors. I looked at the many tables around us and silently picked up a pen. I sure as hell hope he would understand. I glanced at Jimmy and noticed he was trying to figure out what to do with a book. He held it in the air by the cover with the tips of his fingers. I chuckled. While he was distracted I quickly wrote next to Jasper's picture:

_October 7__th__, 1862 7:52 PM_

Hopefully he would remember that was when the Eclipse was. Before I closed the book, I took off one of my earings and put it between the pages and put the book back on the shelf. In front of the book I put my other earing.

"BELLA! JIMMY! Let's go!" Damon called. I looked back over at Jimmy, who casually threw the book in a random direction. The book flew across the room and into a book shelf, sending the bookshelf tumbling to the ground and the books flying everywhere.

"JIMMY!" I hissed, and he grinned sheepishly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the mess quickly.

**Alice's POV:**

We walked down the crowded and busy streets of New York, and were crossing a street, when suddenly I froze. I knew we were literally in the middle of the street, but my eyes glazed over as a vision played out threw my head. I barely felt Jasper pick me up and carry me to the sidewalk.

_-VISION-_

_I ran quickly down a street until I came to an old looking building, with a sign out front that read "New York Civil War Museum". I walked inside and walked over to the bookshelves, where I found a single diamond earing sitting in front of a book that read "Confederate Majors of the Civil War". I picked up the book out of curiosity, and opened the book, where another earing fell out of the book._

_-END VISION-_

"Jasper, let's go!" I said, and started running as fast as I could at a human pace down the street. Eventually we arrived at the same building as my vision.

"Alice, I mean, I know I would love to go inside, but Bella—"

"That's just it, Jasper! Bella left a clue here!" I said, and understanding dawned on his face. We ran inside the library, and ran over to the book shelves and records. The first thing I noticed was a book shelf that had fallen over. Then I ran to the bookshelf in my vision, and there sat the earing. I took out the book, and the other earing fell out. I looked at the page in the book, and there was Jasper's picture, along with Bella's handwriting. I held the page up for Jasper, and he grimaced.

"October 7th, 1862? That was the day I woke from my change." He mumbled.

"Jasper, there's a time. What happened at that time on that day? Do you remember?" I asked, and his features turned thoughtful.

"Could it have been something to do with the war?" I asked him.

"No, there wasn't anything happening with the war at that specific time. 7:52 PM....it's specific by the minute, so it has to have been something dated." He said, but then realization dawned on his face, "There was an Eclipse." He said. My eyes widened.

"Jasper, there's an Eclipse in 2 days."

**Bella's POV:**

We walked back into the hotel room. "Pack your bags, we're leaving." Damon said as he started gathering his stuff.

"Again?!" I said in shock.

"Yes, we need to keep moving." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Not a chance, sweet thing." He said. I grimaced as I walked back to my room and grabbed my bag. I silently packed my clothes into my bag and zipped it shut.

"Hurry up, loser!" Audrey screamed from the living room. I glared at her as I walked into the room. I silently prayed that Jasper would remember as we walked out of the hotel room.

**Edward's POV:**

"Hey, look at that hobo over there!" Mitchell yelled cheerfully. For the last 30 minutes he has taken entertainment from pointing out weird people on the street. Particularly homeless people.

"Mitchell, it's a hobo, big deal." I said.

"Yea, it is a big deal!"

"What is with your fascination about hobos?!" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're freaking awesome!" he said, grinning.

"Okay, well, you can keep your comments about them to yourself. Because I really don't care."

"FINE! I WILL!" he said, pouting. There was a moment of silence, before...

"HEY! Look! That hobo has—I mean, never mind."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He was struggling with the effort to not say anything. There was more silence, and then...

"HE HAS A FREAKING AWESOME HAT!!" Mitchell erupted.

"MITCHELL! I DO NOT CARE!" I yelled at him, and continued walking. I tried my best to block out his thoughts. There was more silence, and then...

"Can hobos—NOTHING! NEVER MIND!" he stopped himself. I grumbled and kept walking. There was more silence, and he tried to keep his mouth shut. But then...

"CAN HOBOS HAVE HATS?!?" he burst out. I sighed.

"YES MITCHELL, HOBOS ARE NORMAL PEOPLE, TOO!" I yelled in exasperation. There was some more silence, before...

"How do you become a hobo?"

"MITCHELL!!!" I yelled angrily. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating in my back pocket. Still glaring at Mitchell, I retrieved it and flipped it open.

"Alice?" I answered, still walking down the street.

"Edward, we found something. Bella left a date and time in her handwriting. The date was on the day Jasper woke after his change, and the exact time she left was the time of the eclipse that day."

"But there's—"

"—An eclipse in 2 days. Edward, I think they are going to attack the Volturi during the eclipse." My eyes widened as I stared into the distance.

"But, that's only—" suddenly I froze, breaking off my sentence. Mitchell stopped as well, and I could tell he smelt it too. "Alice we just picked up a recent trail. It was left about 15 minutes ago." I said, and began running along with Mitchell, following the scent. It smelt ashy, but I could definitely smell Bella's sweet strawberry, floral scent in there as well. I told her where we were and snapped the phone shut, and picked up my pace.

The trail ran up the street and stopped at a huge hotel. I exchanged a look with Mitchell before we ran inside, and followed their scent up to the penthouse. We stopped outside the door, and I stood on one side while Mitchell stood on the other. "Ready?" I mouthed to Mitchell, and he nodded.

"It's the police!" Mitchell yelled in a fake voice, "Come out with your hands up!"

"What the hell, Mitchell?! I hissed at him.

"Well, how else are you going to get them to come out?"

"Mitchell, they'd eat the cops before they'd surrender to them." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, yea."

I rolled my eyes as I kicked the door open to the room. But when we entered the room, Bella wasn't anywhere in sight.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

**REVIEW! Please, just review. That's all I ask for my hard work.**


	12. IMPORTANT author's note

Author's note….Le Gasp.

Hey guys….okay, I freaking hate posting these as much as you hate reading them. I mean, I'm a cool author, right? I barely ever really post Author's Notes, and when I do, they are interesting...

But I HAVE to do this.

It's just I have been so stressed this week with school starting. You might say "Hey, it JUST started, how bad can it really be?" well I have had a lot built up, and it's all about to blow. I am STILL WRITING! I'm not quitting, I'm not putting any stories on hold or adoption, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be posting as much as I was. I was posting every day, but I can't do that now....maybe every 3 days or so. If I get lucky every 2.

Last year my grades suffered because I wrote SO much. This year I have to maintain a B average, and I have a lot of difficult classes, as this is my junior year of high school and I am preparing to graduate soon. Also, one of my teachers was arrested the other day for having sex with a student…it's really taking a toll on everybody at our school. My sister is also expecting a baby, so I have been busy with that. Also, only the people that know me personally know this, but I have a lot of animals—around 40 rabbits, 2 dogs, and 3 fish. It is difficult to take care of all of these animals, it takes so much of my time. I am always tired because I stay up to write…and I end up falling asleep in class. Okay, maybe I already fell asleep in Algebra 2....but the point is clear. Lawlz

And thank you so much to all of my readers, and especially my reviewers. I may not always reply to reviews, because I get so many, but you should see my face when I check my email every day, and I have near 200 messages from fanfiction. I was sitting on the computer the other day with a huge grin and I felt so touched, my friend's like "What are you smiling at?" and I choked out, "All of my reviewers! I feel LOVED!" haha. Let me just tell you, he was laughing at how emotional I was. So thank you guys so much! Also, if you ever have any questions, I DO always respond to questions in reviews.

ALSOOOO....my main focus right now is Feel Good Drag. I don't know how soon I will be getting to Seeing Crimson. When I started the story, it was just a side thing. I don't know where I am going with it, unlike my other stories. All of my other stories I have the entire thing planned out. Here is a list of what my main focus is:

-Feel Good Drag  
-My Black Dahlia  
-A Lesson in Charades  
-It All Started With a Comment

So, if you read through this entire AN, you are amazing, and I, JasperSAYSrelax128, dub you amazingly fantastalistically awesome.

Peace, Love, and JasperSAYSrelax.

P.S. MY CHEMISTRY TEACHER EXPLODED A GUMMY BEAR! IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!


	13. The Plane

Chapter 10: The Plane

**Bella's POV:**

"Can I crash the plane?"

"No."

....

"Can I crash it now?"

"No!"

......

"....How about now?"

"NO, JIMMY, YOU CANNOT CRASH THE PLANE!!" I hissed, yet still too low for any humans to hear. He pouted. Damon was grinning from across from me, next to a glaring Audrey. Jimmy sat next to me while Braden was on my other side.

"This is ridic—" I was cut off by a huge jolt, and an explosion. I looked at Jimmy. He grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't do it."

**Edward's POV:**

I growled furiously, my fist colliding with the wall. I felt the plaster collapsing under my strength, and I quickly pulled my fist back out, glaring at the huge hole in the wall.

"I'm calling Shane...." Mitchell said, irritated, and pulled out his cell phone. I pulled out mine as well, and quickly dialed for Alice. She picked up before it even rang once.

"I know, I know...we've lost her." She whispered into the receiver. "There's nothing here, Alice. Nothing at _all."_ I said, looking through all of the rooms.

"We're going to have to wait the others to land, and then we'll decide where to go from there. We'll probably have to just head to Volterra. We know what their plan is now, after all."

I sighed. "Yes, Alice, but you are forgetting one small detail..."

"What?" she said, irritated.

"That if the Volturi found out about all of this....they'll kill her."

**Bella's POV:**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!" I screamed over the chaos. The plane was on fire, and was falling towards the earth. People were screaming, children crying, and flight attendants worrying. It was sad to know that they were all going to die. Jimmy had a thoughtful look on his face, calculating the data, I assume.

"Engine exploded!" he yelled, while they started unbuckling their seatbelts and getting up.

"What are we going to do!" I yelled. They ignored me and started heading towards the back of the plane. Braden took hold of my arm and dragged me along. I didn't understand what was going on. At least, I didn't until Jimmy kicked open a door in the back of the plane....and jumped out of the plane.

"What the—" Then, Audrey and Braden jumped out, leaving me with Damon. The wind blew around us in a chaotic mess as I held onto the side of the doorway.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE THESE PEOPLE TO DIE!" I screamed.

"What are you going to do about it, Ms. Swan? We are vampires, not Superman. Last time I checked, we couldn't fly." He said, giving me a smirk. I stood my ground.

"I will not jump out of this plane!"

His mischievous smile grew at the challenge.

"What would you like me to do, hold your hand?" he asked, chuckling. I glared.

"I. WILL. NOT. JUMP. OU—"

Suddenly, Damon pushed my shoulder roughly, and I fell backwards from the plane.

I have never screamed so much in my life.

**Reviews = FROSTING-COVERED-UPDATES-DISGUISED-AS-CUPCAKES**


	14. Rescue Team

Chapter 11: Rescue Team

The wind rushed around me at an incredible rate. The feeling was incredible, but I couldn't stopped screaming. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my toes and fingertips tingled as we fell from the incredible height. Damon pointed downward and, using his weight, flew past me, towards the others below. I looked below at the landscape which was growing closer, and saw Jimmy doing flips in the air, Braden watching, and Audrey with a bored expression on her face and her arms crossed. They landed, while I still had a ways to go. That was when I realized...

"HOW DO I LAND!?!?!" I screamed. They all looked at each other, and the ground grew closer. Panicking, I squinted my eyes shut, screaming more. My hands clenched into fists as I awaited the impact.

"I GOT HER! I GOT HERRR!" Jimmy screamed. Then I collided with earth. And it hurt. A lot.

"JIMMY....THAT....WAS NOT.....CATCHING ME!" I mumbled into the grass. I got up from the filthy ground, and glared at Jimmy, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Oops," he breathed.

I looked around, and saw that we were completely surrounded by tall trees, but we were in a small clearing. The sun shone from above, glinting off of our skin and throwing rainbows and glimmering reflections onto the forest surrounding us.

"Where _are_ we?" I asked. Damon was leaning tensely against a tree.

"Somewhere in Spain, very close to the border of France." He answered, his entire complexion reflecting a dark physique.

"Now what?" Jimmy asked from his sitting position on the forest floor. He reminded me of a kindergartener the way he was sitting cross-legged and looking up at Damon timidly.

"We have 2 days to make it to Italy." He said, his voice low.

"To what?" I snapped, irritated. He turned to face me, his eyes dark pools of intensity. Intensity that held hate, revenge, and sadness. Intensity that reeked of Vendetta.

"To Volterra."

**Edward's POV:**

"Where are they!?!?" I hissed, looking around the crowded airport.

"Uh..." Alice muttered. We had sent Mitchell to retrieve the others from the terminal over 20 minutes ago. Suddenly, there was a break in the crowd, and a honking noise.

"BEEP BEEP COMING THROUGH! MOVE IT, MORTALS!!" Emmett screamed as he drove around in one of the security cars. Mitchell was standing up in the seat next to him, throwing things at the security guards chasing after them, while Bonnie, Shane, Kate, Rosalie, Zafrina, and Benjamin were all chasing after the guards.

"DUDE! YOU PROMISED I COULD DRIVE!!" Shane screamed over the chaos as they all ran by us.

"SUCK IT, COPPERS!" Mitchell screamed, throwing plastic forks from the airport fast food place at the security guards.

"MITCHELL, YOU WILL PAY!!" Kate screamed, running after the car.

"EMMETT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" ....Rosalie.

"SHANE, YOU WILL NOT GET ON THAT CAR!".....Bonnie.

"WAIT FOR US!!" ....Zafrina and Benjamin.

I hit my forehead with my palm. This was our rescue team for Bella.

**I had to post it. Reviews, pwease?**


	15. COULD’VE HAD A V8

Chapter 18: COULD'VE HAD A V8

"I blame you." Audrey sneered at me as we ran through the forest.

"I'm not the one who blew the engine!" I screeched.

"You're the entire reason we're out here! We would have been there sooner if it weren't for you!" she screamed, walking towards me.

"Don't touch her, Audrey." Damon said, low and menacing as he appeared in a dark cloud between us.

Audrey spun around, marching her way threw the forest, until we heard a scream. "MY NAIL!!!" she screamed, sending animals scattering for shelter and birds fluttering from the treetops. "IT CAME OUT!!"

"That's what SHE said." Jimmy said. We all stopped and turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Jimmy..." Damon said, shaking his head.

"Fuck you, asshole." Audrey said, glaring at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Audrey, disgusted.

"No thanks, I'd rather take Bella." He said, and Damon smirked.

"What? So now everyone loves _her!?"_ Audrey spat, glaring maliciously at me. I was on the verge of hysteria here, dealing with this crowd. Jimmy shrugged.

"Well.....yea,"

"She isn't even _one_ of us! Just because she can with-stand my power….and can turn invisible like some fucking chameleon!....she comes in and....and....now everyone _loves her?!?!_ I've been waiting for this! I SHOULD BE THE QUEEN!!" she screamed, fuming. Then she turned to me. "Why don't you just go back to your cute little happily ever after with your little husband and fucking _die!!"_

I wasn't sure when, but somewhere through my fury, my hate, my anger, and my sadness, I was pushed over the edge, and everything I had maintained in order to keep my sanity broke. I lunged for her.

"At least I'm not _worthless!"_ I screamed as I tackled her to the ground, my hand closing too tight for comfort around her throat. "Is that why your father treated you that way? Did he tell you, you were _worthless?"_ I sneered in her ear. A smirk tugged at my lips, knowing I had hit the right spot as she started snapping her teeth at me. All sane coherency gone, I was a hunter again. My pressure on her throat increased, my nails digging deeper into her stone flesh.

"Enough!" Damon said, yanking me away from Audrey. Nothing in my mind made sense anymore, except that Audrey was my prey, and I was being pulled away from my target. I spun my attack on Damon, snapping my teeth and twisting out of his grasp. In a quick, swift movement, I pointed my toes and swung it upwards, kicking Damon in the jaw.

He stood there, shell-shocked. Everyone was quiet with shock. Jimmy, for the second time that I had ever seen him, looked fearful. After a moment, Damon re-adjusted his jaw, and his gaze rested on mine.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it…let's fight, Bella."

**Edward's POV:**

"Can we please _focus?"_ I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Everyone sat before me on a bench outside of the airport, narrowly escaping the security guards. Rosalie kept taking out her compact mirror, adjusting her hair every 21 seconds, Benjamin sat next to her with his arms crossed, Kate sat with her legs crossed, filing her nails, Zafrina was staring off into the distance, and Shane.....Shane was catching his spit in his mouth. Yes, he was looking up at the sky, spitting upwards, and re-catching it in his mouth. Mitchell and Emmett were flipping off random people, and Alice and Jasper looked over-worked.

"We're going to go straight to Volterra, since we know that that's where they are headed." I said, claiming everyone's attention. "And we can definitely expect a fight. They have to be destroyed."

Suddenly, everyone started giggling.

Trying my best to ignore them, I continued. "Zafrina, since the girl's power is similar to yours, you have the job of taking care of her….."

Everyone's giggles increased.

"....Kate and Benjamin...will take....the small boy...."

Everyone was having a hard time controlling their laughter. All of their thoughts were surrounded with laughter.

"....Rosalie, Emmett, and Shane.....will take...."

They erupted into full-blown laughter.

I glared at them in confusion, until realization dawned over me, and I turned around to see Mitchell and Emmett making funny hand gestures, mocking me. I glared at them, until Emmett realized I was watching them, and stopped.

"Oh, hey, Eddie-boy!" Emmett said. Mitchell, totally oblivious, kept making funny motions. Emmett looked at him, and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, limp.

"COULD'VE HAD A V8!" Mitchell yelled from the ground.

**Reviews = Jimmy-smiles!**


	16. For Your Delight

For your Delight

Hey guys, I have decided to write my own "Book" to publish on HERE. This is the second book I'm writing, but I wanted to write this as a "thank you" to all of my readers. It's on my profile, it's called "Diaries of a Phoenix" and if you like Twilight you'll like this.

Happy New Year :]


	17. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
